Cofnąć Czas
by Salvio.h
Summary: Kiedy przychodzi czas ostatecznej bitwy o Hogwart, Harry dowiaduje się co tak naprawdę o nim myślą jego bliscy. Gdy trafia w niego zabijające zaklęcie, cofa się w czasie.
1. 0

Widzę jak Fred upada martwy na ziemię.

Słyszę krzyk Ginny.

Szloch Pani Weasley.

Zaskoczone spojrzenie Ron'a.

Widzę jak oczy George'a rozszerzają się do wielkości galeona, a po chwili pojedyncze łzy lecą po jego policzkach.

Dla nich, czas właśnie się zatrzymał. Nie przejmują się chaosem, który jest wokół nich, biegną w stronę bladego ciała ich syna i brata. Opadają obok Fred'a, a następnie patrzą na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem.

No tak, przecież jestem wybrańcem, złotym chłopcem, który przeżył. Wiedziałem, że teraz oczekiwali ode mnie abym wykonał swoją powinność. A mianowicie, zabić Czarnego Pana, oddając przy tym życie.

Patrzyłem na nich jeszcze parę chwil mając nadzieję, że nie każą mi tam iść. Ale jednak. Ron podbiegł do mnie i zaczął mną szarpać.W jego oczach mogłem zobaczyć rozpacz, żal a przede wszystkim gniew.

\- Rusz się, zasrany Wybawco! To przez Ciebie zginął Fred! Rusz się i idź się zabij, aby wszyscy mieli w końcu święty spokoju.

\- Ron! - słyszę przerażony krzyk Hermiony.

\- No co?! Taka prawda! Przecież tylko do tego został wychowany, prawda?! Zabijmy go, a Ten, Którego Imienia Wymawiać nie wolno zginie!

\- Ron. Właśnie dałeś nam przykład Glizdogona. Zdradziłeś swojego przyjaciela. Niech więc się tak stanie. - odpowiedziałem bez wahania. - Byłeś najgorszym przyjacielem.

\- Co... ? - za jąkał się rudy, chyba wychodząc z szoku.

\- Harry! Nie rób tego! - krzyknęła Harmiona, biegnąc za swoim najlepszym przyjaciele, który szedł w stronę lasu. - Coś ty zrobił, Ron...

-Ale ja...

\- Harry Potter.. cóż za szczęście.

\- Tom. - przywitałem się, na co Voldemort się skrzywił. - Możesz mnie już zabić.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął Czarny Pan, a zielony płomień pomknął w moją stronę, trafiając prosto w serce, opadłem na ziemie, biorąc ostatni wdech i kiedy już wszytko pokryło się czernią.

Obudził się w komórce pod schodami, znów mając dziesięć lat... tym razem pamiętając o wiele więcej niż by chciał.


	2. 1

Gdy otworzył oczy, napewno nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nad sobą spróchniałe schodów.Jego głowa z lekkim wahaniem obróciła się w prawą stronę i niestety... ujrzał tam to czego się najbardziej obawiał. Spod małych drzwiczek wpadały promienie porannego światła. Przeklną w myślach. Znów koszmar z jego dzieciństwa powrócił.

On, Harry Potter. Złoty Chłopiec. Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata... czy jak go tam jeszcze nazywali, ponownie był zamknięty w trzech ścianach komórki pod schodami na Privet Drive 4.

Czy tak wyglądało jego piekło?

Czy to jego kara za to, że poszedł na pewną śmierć do Zakazanego Lasu.

Właśnie. Widział jak leci w niego jedno z trzech zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Zaklęcie o zielonej barwie, barwie jego oczu. A potem była już tylko ciemność.Z zamyśleń wyrwały go spokojne kroki, które Potter tak dobrze znał z dzieciństwa. Tylko jedna osoba mogła stawiać je w tym domu. I tak, nie musiał długo czekać aż usłyszał jak puka w te małe wrota, za którymi krył się jego koszmar.

\- Wstawaj, Harry! Wstawaj, no już! - krzyknęła, po czym usłyszał jak ruszyła dokuchni, połączonej z jadalnią i salonem. Wyszedł niepewnie ze swojego pokoju, po czym wolno stawiając kroki, udał się tam gdziejego ciotka. Rozejrzał się. Wszystko wydawało się być takie duże... Albo, nie to przecież niemożliwe, pomyślał Harry.

\- No co tam stoisz! Chodź tu, tylko tego nie przypal. - pogroziła mu, machając przytym wskazującym palcem.

Podszedł do kuchenki, na której została położona patelnia, a na niej bekon w plasterkach. Jego domysły się sprawdziły... Jego głowa ledwo wystawała zza szafki.

Nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć, po prostu stał tam i doglądał śniadania dla jego rodziny.

Cholera, co miał teraz robić? Jego ciotka traktowała go jeszcze w miarę normalnie, co oznacza, że nie dostał jeszcze listu z Hogwartu. Kątem oka i wmiarę swoich możliwości zobaczył jak siostra jego matki układa talerze i sztućce na stole, przy którym były tylko trzy krzesła.Przyglądał się tak kobiecie przez pewien czas, gdy coś mu przyszło do głowy. Nie widział jak, ani na chwilę obecną nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem znalazł się w przeszłości... ale jeśli ktokolwiek dał mu szansę by naprawić to, co się stało w jego poprzednim życiu. Tak, nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. To jest jego drugie życie. Ale w każdym razie. Miał zamiar zaczął zmieniać je od teraz.

To jednak nie był jeden z jego problemów. Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz jeszcze żyję spłynęły na niego wspomnienia. Podejrzewał, że to była impreza z okazji skończenia przez niego pół roku. Zachwiał się, łapiąc się blatu. Black trzymał go pod pachami, biegając po pokoju i udając, że Harry lata na miotle. Na twarzy dziecka cały czas widniał szeroki uśmiech co raz poprzedzany śmiechem. Lily stała z uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając mały tort w dłoniach. James śmiał się głośno z Remusem, a Peter siedział w kącie i patrzył z delikatnym uśmiechem na rozgrywaną scenę. I to co najbardziej zdziwiło Harry'ego, to nie byli wszyscy w domu. Za rudowłosą kobietą stanął nie kto inny jak Severus Snape, a w jego oczach nie było tak jak zawsze nienawiści.

Usłyszał chrząknięcie. Potrząsną głową i zdjął idealnie przypieczony bekon z patelni i podał dla Petunii. Po czym przez chwilę stał w miejscu i patrzył w jeden punkt, do czasu aż do pomieszczenia nie wszedł wuj Vernon.

\- Pięknie pachnie,Petuniu. - odparł spasiony facet, całując swoją żonę wpoliczek.

\- Dziękuję, Vernon.

Harry dobrze pamiętając, że jego kuzyn wstanie dopiero za jakąś godzinę usiadł naostatnie wolne krzesło. W tamtym życiu nigdy tego nie robił i wiedział dlaczego. Jednak teraz miał sprawę do swojego wujostwa.Państwo Dursley spojrzeli zaskoczeni na swojego siostrzeńca, a natwarzy Vernon'a zaczęła pojawiać się już żyłka złości.

\- Spokojnie, wuju. -powiedział, z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mam dla was propozycję.

-A co Ty możesz nam zaoferować, chłopcze? - prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Oh, wydaje mi się, że bardzo wiele. - dodał, na co wuj wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, póki mam dobry humor, chłopcze. Ale rozbawiłeś mnie. A teraz, wynoś się do swojego pokoju.

\- Mogę się wynieśćjuż na zawsze z waszego życia, jeśli tego chcecie. - powiedział cicho i po ich minach wiedział, że oboje byli zainteresowani.

\- Mów dalej. -przytaknął Pan Durlsey. - I czego chcesz w zamian.

\- Chcę tylko trochę pieniędzy na bilet do Londynu. W jedną stronę.

\- Tylko? - spytała podejrzliwie Petunia.

\- Owszem. I nigdy mnie już nie zobaczycie.

\- Skąd ta nagła zamiana?

\- Wiem kim była moja matka, ciociu. - powiedział tylko, po czym wyciągną rękę wznaczącym geście. - Nie chce wam sprawiać więcej kłopotów niż do tej pory.

Wuj Vernon wstał po czym podszedł do komody, gdzie trzymał trochę swoich oszczędności.Ciotka Petunia nadal patrzyła na niego w szoku. Otyły mężczyzna wrócił do stołu i wręczył Potter'owi kilka banknotów.

\- I żebym Cię tu więcej nie widział. - warknął Dursley i jak gdyby nic, zajął się swoim śniadaniem.

\- Możesz być tego pewien. Chcę jednak zabrać ze sobą to, w czym mnie do waspodrzucono. Łącznie z kocykiem.

Petunia szybko poderwała się z miejsca i ruszyła schodami na piętro by potem otworzyć wejście na strych i stamtąd ściągnąć koszyk, w którym byłyzłożone śpioszki i czerwony kocyk w złote znicze. Zielonooki w tym czasie podszedł już do drzwi. Gdy dostał to czego chciał,zapakowane w szmacianą torbę spojrzał na ciotkę i szepnął.

\- Lily Cię kochała całym sercem. - mimo że ledwo otworzył usta to wiedział, że wysoka kobieta go usłyszała.

Gdy wyszedł z domu, minął Panią Figg przyglądającej mu się z ciekawym błyskiem w oku.Harry przywitał się i dodał, że idzie na zakupy. Dobrze pamiętał,że ta staruszka pilnuje go na polecenie Dumbeldore'a. Chyba nigdy nie zapomni tego, co się stało w wakacje po czwartym roku. Aż ciarki przeszły go po plecach.

Czekała go długa podróż,a dzień dopiero się zaczął.

Długo nie musiał wędrować do najbliższego przystanku autobusowego. Autobus, który jechał do Londynu miał być za kilka minut, więc Potter usiadł na krawężniku i mógł trochę pomyśleć nad jego losem.


	3. 2

Dojechanie do Londynu zajęło mu niecałe dwie godziny, gdyż autobus miał jeszcze kilka przystanków po drodze. Jednak nie nudziła go jazda, z chęcią wyłapywał nowe widoki za oknem. Jakoś nigdy nie miał okazji by dokładnie poprzyglądać się krajobrazom mijanym po drodze.

Gdy tylko wysiadł z pojazdu w centrum miasta, od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę rodzinnego domu ojca chrzestnego. Wiedział, że tylko tam będzie mógł spokojnie się przespać mimo Czarnej Magii, która wypełniała starą posiadłość po brzegi.

Niestety nigdy nie mógł sobie tak swobodnie chodzić po ulicach Londynu; zawsze istniało ryzyko iż zostanie złapany w łapy śmierciożerców. Dlatego zazwyczaj udawali się na ulicę Pokątną lub na pociąg świstoklikiem,ewentualnie deportacją.

Także by dojść na Grimmauld Place musiał użyć mugolskiej mapy. Zajęło mu to wprawdzie dobre trzy godziny, gdyż Kwartera Zakonu Feniksa była prawie na samych obrzeżach miasta. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy ludzie spoglądali na niego niepewnie. Wiedział, że nie wygląda na te dziesięć lat, które jeszcze miał ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Był już przyzwyczajony, że ciągle jest w centrum uwagi. Gdy w końcu dotarł do swojego celu i stanął przed dwoma budynkami, nie musiał długo czekać aż rezydencja Black'ów pod numerem dwanaście ukazała się w całej swojej wspaniałości.

Pewnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, które już z ostrożnością otworzył. Jego oczom ukazał się duży, ciemny hol. Ten sam wieszak, o który ciągle potykała się Tonks. Postawił jeden krok w przód, a pochodnie na ścianach się zapaliły a przed nim pojawił się skrzat domowy.

\- Co Panicz tu robi? - spytał skrzat, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

\- Witaj, Stworku. Jestem tu, by dokończyć misję Regulusa Black'a.

\- Mistrza Regulusa? Mistrz kazał Stworkowi zniszczyć złoty medalion.

\- Wiem. Ja też planuję go zniszczyć. Przynieś mi go. - powiedział pewnie Harry i nie patrząc na stworzenie, wyminął je i ruszył do salonu.

Wszędzie leżały chmurki kurzu, a w pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach rozkładającego drzewa. Podłogi trzeszczały, a meble były pozakrywane białymi płachtami.

\- Stworek przyniósł to o co Pani prosił. - ukłonił się skrzat, podając Harry'emu medalion Slyhterin'a. - Czy Stworek ma coś jeszcze zrobić dla Panicza...?

\- Jestem Harry James Potter, Stowrku.

\- Syn szlamowatej żony Lora Potter'a! - wykrzyknął skrzat.

\- Jeszcze raz ją tak nazwij, a przysięgam, że nie obudzisz się następnego ranka. - warknął mały Potter. - Oczekuję od Ciebie szacunku.

\- A nic nie zasłużył, półkrwi okularnik. - krzyknął piskliwym głosem skrzat, a na jego małej twarzy było widać obrzydzenie. - A na pewno nie powinien przebywać w domu szlachetnego i wspaniałego rodu Black'ów!

\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie stąd, Stworku. Jednak dla Ciebie drzwi stoją otworem.

\- Stworek nie zostawi swojej Pani samej!

\- W takim razie zapytajmy jej. - powiedział pewnie Harry. Razem ze skrzatem podeszli do wielkiego obrazu, zakrytego czarnym, grubym materiałem., które zielonooki szybko zerwał. Skrzat od razu padł na kolana.

\- W końcu! - krzyknął obraz, po czym starsza kobieta spojrzała na chłopca. - Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim domu?

\- Jestem chrześniakiem twojego syna, Syriusza.

\- Nie wspominaj mi o tym zdrajcy! - twarz, tak bardzo podobna do Bellatrix wykrzywiła się z gniewu.

\- W porządku. Nie będę. Jednak ja nie po to tu jestem. - powiedział twardym tonem.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Skrzat, Pani Black. Ten skrzat jest problemem. Przychodząc tu miałem nadzieję zobaczyć wspaniałą posiadłość, pełną wdzięku jak przystało na rezydencję Black'ów. A tu wszędzie jest brudno.

\- Ty mała kanalio! - wydarła się czarnowłosa kobieta. - Jak śmiesz zaniedbywać mój wspaniały dom?!

\- Wybacz moja Pani! - łkało stworzenie. - Stworek zacznie już sprzątać!

\- Zacznij od salonu i kuchni, Stworku. - dodał cicho, Potter. Skrzat kłaniając się od razu zniknął. Zielonooki spojrzał na obraz. Walburga Black przyglądała mu się z ciekawością.

\- Jesteś bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Ale widzę też podobieństwo do swojej ciotki Dorea'y Potter. - odparła, po czym prychnęła. - Możesz zostać w moim domu, chłopcze. A teraz mnie zasłoń.

Zielonooki kiwnął głową, po czym spełnił prośbę... a właściwie żądanie Pani Black i ponownie zasłonił obraz. Miał nadzieję, że Stworek skończył sprzątać choć jedno pomieszczenie. Miał zamiar usiąść w spokoju i może pomyśleć nad jakimś jedzeniem. W drodze tutaj zjadł jedną małą bułeczkę, kupioną w sklepie a jego brzuch domagał się już czegoś jeszcze. Gdy wszedł ponowie do salonu, jego oczy ujrzały widok jaki chciał zastać na samym początku. Zawsze wiedział, że skrzacia magia jest niesamowita ale widząc jej efekty na własne oczy robiło jeszcze większe wrażenie.

Skrzat domowy zdążył już zdjąć biały materiał z mebli, zetrzeć kurz z podłogi i regałów a także kominek wyglądał już na sprawny do użytku. Potter rozsiadł się w jednym z fotelu i zapatrzył się na obraz na ścianie.

Musiał wymyślić plan działania. Nie miał zamiaru czekać znów do swoich siedemnastych urodziny by zabić Voldemort'a. Kluczem do wszystkiego były horkruksy. Dwa już miał. Na spotkanie ze Zgredkiem również nie chciał czekać do swojego drugiego roku, także zdobycie dziennika Tom'a Riddle'a będzie trzeba przyśpieszyć. Pozostawała sprawa kolejnych przedmiotów. Sam wszystkiego nie zdobędzie, a jedyną osobą, która była mu w stanie pomóc był Albus Dumbeldore. Do końca wakacji pozostało pięć tygodni. W tym czasie trzeba by było wszystko zorganizować.

Kolejną sprawą był jego chrzestny. Jego wspomnienie o Strażniku Tajemnicy jako Peterze mogło nie być bardzo pomocne, ale Parszywek mógłby zrobić dużą różnicę. Jednak to już plany na rok szkolny. Musiałby jakoś przekonać Ron'a by oddał mu swojego ukochanego szczurka. Jeśli Harry zagrałby typowego Ślizgona, Ron mógłby pobyć trochę w chwale czego zawsze pragnął i zazdrościł Potter'owi. Jak bardzo ta myśl mu przeszkadzała, Syriusz musiał jeszcze trochę posiedzieć w Azkabanie.

\- Stworek. - zawołał Wybraniec, a skrzat się przed nim pojawił. - Czy mógłbyś zrobić mi coś do jedzenia? Coś jadalnego?

\- Oczywiście, Paniczu. Czy coś jeszcze mam dla Panicza zrobić?

\- Jak skończysz sprzątać kuchnię, naszykuj mi sypialnię. - odparł chłopiec.

\- Jak sobie Panicz życzy. - szepnęło stworzenie, kłaniając się. Czy ten skrzat nie mógłby tak od razu, westchnął Harry.

Po zjedzonym posiłku w czystej kuchni, Harry zasiadł ponowie w salonie przed kominkiem, w którym delikatnie oświetlał pomieszczenie. To dziwne, ale zielonooki nigdy nie czuł się w tym domu tak swobodnie jak teraz. Całkiem możliwe, że to dlatego iż dostał pozwolenie od Pani tego domu. Nie czuł także tej przytłaczającej mrocznej magii, choć wiedział że ona nadal tu jest. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdyż przyszło mu go głowy, że tak powinien się czuć w siebie w domu.

Następnie w jego głowie powstawał plan na jutrzejszy dzień. I mimo iż obawiał się niektórych zdarzeń to nie mógł się doczekać tego co przyniesie jutro. Uspokojony blaskiem ognia, odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza nie zdając sobie sprawy z oplatających jego ciała ciemnych cieni.


	4. 3

Obudziły go delikatne szturchanie w ramię i gdy leniwie otworzył oczy zobaczył kucającego przed nim skrzata.

\- Panicz zasnął na kanapie. Stworek go przenieś do pokoju Panicza w nocy. Śniadanie dla Panicza jest już gotowe. - powiedział na jednym wydechu skrzat domowy.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. Zaraz zejdę. - mruknął Harry, po czym z uśmiechem dodał. - I możesz mówić dla mnie Harry.

\- Stworek nie może mówić tak na Panicza. - oburzył się skrzat i zniknął.

Potter westchnął, liczył na jeszcze z godzinę snu. Ale jeśli skrzat już go obudził, nie zamierzał marnować dnia. Jednak przez chwilę jeszcze rozkoszował się mięciutkim materacem i jedwabną pościelą. Nie przypominał sobie by w tamtym życiu były takie wygody w tym domu. Chyba, że to skrzat specjalnie dał im gorszą pościel, uważając iż zdrajcy krwi nie zasługują na lepsze.

Prześcieradło jak i poszewki na poduszki były hebanowe, łóżko, a raczej łoże na którym leżał było ogromne i posiadało zielony baldachim. Po oby stronach stały stoliki nocne a na nich lampy ze świecą. Gdy postawił nogi na ziemi, myślał że poczuje zimne drewno ale jego stopy dotknęły równie miękkiego dywaniku w odcieniu szarości. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie był ogromny, ale dla niego był w sam raz. Po lewej stronie stało duże biurko zrobione z ciemnego drewna, wyglądało na masywne i czekało tylko na jego prace wakacyjne gdy wróci z Hogwartu. Przy biurku stało skórzane krzesło, które też zachęcało by na nim usiąść.

Dalej jego wzrok nakierował się na duży regał na książki, który teraz był pusty. Harry planował go wypełnić ciekawymi książkami o Quiddichu i dodatkowymi pozycjami o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. W kącie pokoju dostrzegł dwa fotele i stolik do kawy. Po jego prawej stronie stała komoda, również w ciemnym odcieniu pasująca do reszty mebli. Nie przeoczył też trzech par drzwi, pierwsze musiały prowadzić na korytarz, kolejne do łazienki a następne do garderoby.

Otwierając je po kolei, wiedział już które, do czego należą. Chwilę zatrzymał się przy garderobie, godnej samego Malfoy'a. Uświadomiło go to, że potrzebuję nowej garderoby. Ale żeby mieć nowe ciuchy musi mieć na nie pieniądze co doprowadzało go do odwiedzenia Banku Gringotta... a za tym szło posiadanie klucza do swojej skrytki, ale żeby mieć ten klucz musiał odwiedzić Dyrektora Hogwartu!

Na Merlina, jakie to pogmatwane. Pomyślał, Harry.

Spotykając się z Albusem Dumbeldore'em będzie musiał mu wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Nie chciał też by starszy czarodziej odsyłał go do wujostwa. To zdecydowanie by mu nie pomogło. Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Nie będzie na razie o tym myślał, chciał zjeść śniadanie. Także, nadal w tym co spał zszedł do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Po drodze przywitał się z Panią Black, która tylko spojrzała na niego z pogardą widząc co ma na sobie. Potter przemilczał to i ruszył dalej, będąc już w kuchni usiadł na samym rogu stołu. A przed nim pojawił się talerz z bekonem, jajecznicą oraz dwie kromki białego chleba z, jak poczuł Harry serkiem. Wszystko wydawało się być świeże i Wybraniec miał nadzieję, że Stworek zrobił jakieś zakupy albo coś w tym stylu. W sumie, nigdy nie zastanawiał się w jaki sposób skrzaty zdobywały jedzenie. Może same miały jakieś zakłady, gdzie były farmy z warzywami. Albo czarodzieje mieli sklepy, gdzie skrzaty robiły zakupy dla swoich właścicieli.

Zaśmiał się, Hermiona dałaby mu niezły wykład na temat skrzatów i tego jak je powinno się traktować. Jednak zapisał sobie w myślach by kiedyś zapytać o to Stworka.

Po zjedzonym śniadaniu, za które Harry pochwalił skrzata domowego Black'ów za pyszne danie. Udał się do kominka, w którym nadał tlił się ogień. Na gzymsie nad kominkiem znalazł wazon z proszkiem Fiuu i Potter chwile się zastanawiał ile może mieć lat; wziął głęboki oddech i wsypał trochę zielonego prochu do kominka.

\- Gabinet Albusa Dumbeldore'a, Hogwart! - krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że ów osobnik będzie w swoim gabinecie. Nie musiał długo czekać aż głowa dyrektora uformowała się z węgielków.

\- Um, dzień dobry, profesorze. - powiedział szybko Potter. - Czy przeszkadzam?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie...

\- Harry. - przedstawił się zielonooki, niepewnie.

\- W czym mogę Ci pomóc, Harry? - spytał rozbawiony dyrektor i Wybraniec mógłby przysiąść, że nawet w kominku widział wesołe iskierki w oczach starca.

\- Czy mógłbym do Pana przejść? To nie jest rozmowa przez kominek. - powiedział poważnie.

\- Chłopcze, wiesz, że są wakacje...

\- Doskonale wiem, że w czasie wakacji uczniowie nie mogą przebywać w Hogwarcie. Jednak to jest pilne.

\- Harry... Czy twoi rodzice wiedzą, że się ze mną kontaktujesz? - spytał poważnie Dumbeldore.

\- Całkiem możliwe, że widzą iż teraz z Panem rozmawiam.

\- Czy mógłbym z nimi porozmawiać?

\- Proszę mówić. - zakpił, Potter. - Oni pewnie to słyszą.

\- Proszę, nie żartuj ze mnie, chłopcze.

\- Ja nie żartuje. Moi rodzice nie żyją, profesorze. Więc za pewne patrzą na nas z góry.

\- Oh, wybacz mi. Nie miałem poję...

\- Ależ miał, Pan. Nic się jednak nie stało. Czy mogę do Pana zajść?

\- Skąd rozmawiasz, Harry? - przeciągał dalej siwobrody.

\- Czy Kwartera Główna Zakonu Feniksa, coś Panu mówi? - zapytał sarkastycznie zielonooki, a na twarzy samego założyciela tej że o to grupy malował się szok.

\- Odsuń się, chłopcze. Zaraz do Ciebie przejdę.

\- Oczywiście. - mruknął, Potter i spełnił prośbę starca. To będzie długa rozmowa, pomyślał.

Nie musiał długo czekać, aż Albus przekroczył próg kominka i celował różdżką w czarnowłosego chłopca.

\- Dzień Dobry. - przywitał się z uśmiechem. - Nie musi Pan we mnie celować.

\- Wybacz mi ostrożność, chłopcze. Nie wiele osób wie o Zakonie Feniksa. - powiedział starzec, choć nie opuścił różdżki. Stworek od razu pojawił się przed Harry, osłaniając go.

\- Czy Panicz Harry jest zagrożony? - spytał skrzat, obserwując dyrektora.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stworku. Profesor mnie nie skrzywdzi. - odparł spokojnie chłopiec. - Przynieś mi medalion.

\- Jak sobie Panicz życzy. - zniknął, by po chwili znów się pojawić z złotym naszyjnikiem.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. - przytaknął zielonooki. - Czy wie Pan co to jest?

\- Jak mnie nie mam, Medalion Salazar'a Sytherina'a. Skąd go masz, chłopcze?

\- Owszem, jest to właśnie ten medalion. Ale także jest czymś jeszcze. - mruknął chłopiec, a Albus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Powiem Panu, jeśli obieca Pan, że nie odeśle mnie Pan do moim krewnych oraz wysłucha mnie Pan.

\- Myślę, że to zbyt duża stawka, za rąbek tajemnicy. - powiedział rozbawiony dyrektor.

\- Oh, myślę, że warto znać choć ten rąbek tajemnicy, profesorze.

\- Nazywasz mnie profesorem, chłopcze. Nie przypominam sobie bym Cię uczył. Choć widzę pewne podobieństwo do...

\- James'a Potter'a, tak wiem. W końcu to mój ojciec. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zielonooki.


	5. 4

Harry westchnął, po wypowiedzeniu swoich ostatnich słowa w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Profesor Dumbeldore opuścił powoli różdżkę, jednak nie schował jej mając ją w gotowości na wszelki wypadek.

\- Harry... Mój chłopcze, co na Merlina robisz w tym miejscu? - spytał nadal zszokowany dyrektor.

\- Może Pan usiądzie? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie, Harry. - Ja na prawdę mam dla Pana wiele do opowiedzenia. Jednak chciałbym najpierw by złożył Pan przysięgę wieczystą iż nie wyśle mnie do moim mugolskich krewnych.

\- Panie Potter, zapewniam że jest Pan tam najbar...

\- Tak, tak. Krew mojej matki i tak dalej. Mogę zrozumieć, że chroni mnie to przed śmierciozercami i przed całym czarodziejskim światem ale... - przerwał widząc znów zdezorientowanie na twarzy starszego czarodzieja. W tamtym świecie mało co można było odczytać z jego mimiki, a teraz widać było tyle emocji, że Potter podświadomie zachichotał. - Ale kto ochroni mnie przed moim wujem i kuzynem?

\- Proszę, Harry. Nie wygaduj takich głupstw...

\- Dość. - warknął Harry. - Tym razem nie zgodzę się na takie traktowanie.

Chłopak westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz. - Może Pan użyć Veritaserum dla pewności.

\- Chyba nie wiesz co oznacza użycie tego eliksiru, chłopcze.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział to bym tego nie proponował. Poza tym, cały czas sprawdza Pan mój umysł powinien Pan już wiedzieć o co mi chodzi. - mruknął zrezygnowany. Po roku spędzonym na torturach u Snape'a, zwanymi lekcjami czuł każdego kto wejdzie do jego głowy.

Albus Dumbeldore nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo było zaskoczyć. A tym bardziej, wyprowadzić z równowagi. Starał się nie popełniać błędów, ale jak zobaczył nawet jemu się one zdarzały. Zielonooki chłopiec, który stał przed nim na prawdę był Harry'm Potter'em. Wybrańcem, którego starał się chronić przed sławą i presją jaką wywierałby na nim czarodziejski świat. Sam odczuwał zmęczenie gdy ludzie zbyt na nim polegali, ale miał już swoje lata i przyzwyczaił się do tego. A Harry? Miał jedynie jedenaście lat. Od wrześni miał rozpocząć się swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie.

Dokładnie przejrzał wszystko w umyślę chłopca. Choć wiedział, że nie miał do tego prawa; żyli w niepewnych czasach a on starał się być ostrożny, nawet co do Wybrańca. Dopiero gdy wydostał się z myśli chłopca, skorzystał z rady Potter'a i usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem. Nie wiedział co p tym myśleć. Schował swoją różdżkę i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Harry dopiero teraz mógł zauważyć jak wiele lat miał Dumbeldore.

\- Może napije się Pan herbaty, profesorze? - spytał delikatnie, zielonooki przysiadając obok starszego czarodzieja.

\- Poproszę. - odparł cicho, starzec. Wybraniec szybko przywołał Stworka i po chwili trzymali w rękach filiżanki z rumiankową herbatą.

\- Zakładam, że zobaczył Pan o wiele więcej niż przypuszczał, prawda?

\- Niestety tak. - szepnął Albus. - Wybacz mi, Harry. Ja... Nie mam nic na swoją obronę, zawsze myślałem, że tak będzie dla Ciebie lepiej.

\- Rozumiem. Nie mam Panu tego za złe, profesorze.

\- Nawet nie wiem ile znaczą dla mnie Twoje słowa, chłopcze. - westchnął z ulgą, siwobrody. - Co zamierzasz w takim razie zrobić z tą wiedzą?

\- Pytanie co zamierza zrobić Pan?

\- Co do Horkruksów, najlepiej by było je znaleźć przed finałowym odrodzeniem Tom'a.

\- Też tak sądzę. - przytaknął, Potter. - Jak na razie mamy dwa. Dziennik już mniej więcej wiem jak zdobyć. Z resztą będzie o wiele łatwiej gdy już wiemy, gdzie są ukryte.

\- Jak zamierzasz je zniszczyć? Bazyliszek nadal żyje, a miecz Godryka jest nie do wykrycia.

\- Myślę, że jak już zbierzemy wszystkie, zejdę do Komnaty Tajemnic i spróbuję znów zgładzić tego gada.

\- Nie pójdziesz tam sam, mój chłopcze. Nie popełnię drugi raz swoich błędów.

\- Cóż, dziękuję. Nie wiem czy poradziłbym sobie sam po raz drugi.

Dumbeldore przytaknął i upił łyk herbaty. Między nimi zapanowała cisza, którą co rusz przerywał dźwięk palącego się drzewa w kominku.

\- Chciałbym by oddał mi pan mój klucz do skrytki. - powiedział po chwili, Harry. - Potrzebuję ubrań. Również chciałbym już kupić różdżkę.

\- W porządku mój chłopcze. Mam go w swoim biurze. Planujesz jeszcze dziś się wybrać na zakupy?

\- Taki mam zamiar. Nie mogę ciągle chodzić w tym samym. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, brunet.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby Ci towarzyszyć? Nie chciałbym by coś Ci się stało, Harry.

\- Spokojnie, profesorze. Nic mi się nie stanie, mogę iść sam.

\- Niech będzie. Jednak gdyby coś się działo, użyjesz świstoklika, który dam Ci razem z kluczem. W porządku?

Zielonooki przytaknął z uśmiechem. Pół godziny później, dyrektor Hogwartu przyniósł mu klucz wraz ze złotym wisiorkiem w kształcie małego znicza. Potter uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Będąc szczerym, nie mógł już się doczekać aż zacznie się rok szkolny a on będzie mógł znów polatać.

\- Bądź ostrożny, dobrze, Harry?

\- Będę, profesorze. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie Wybraniec. - Idę na zakupy, sir. A nie na wojnę.

\- Mimo to, uważaj. - mruknął Dumbeldore, a w jego oczach pojawiły się rozbawione iskierki. - Zacznę przygotowywać naszą wyprawę, Harry. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że spotkamy się jeszcze zanim zacznie się rok szkolny.

\- Ja też, profesorze. - uśmiech chłopca poszerzył się znacznie.

\- W takim razie, nie będę Cię zatrzymywać mój chłopcze. - powiedział szczerze, dyrektor i już go nie było.

Harry odczekał chwilę, aż Sieć Fiuu się ustabilizuję po wcześniejszej podróży do Szkocji. Gdy minęło dziesięć minut, Potter wszedł do kominka by znaleźć się w Dziurawym Kotle, wcześniej informując Stworka iż wybiera się na zakupy i wróci na obiad. Skrzat po przekonywaniu, że Harry jest dużym chłopcem i poradzi sobie sam, gdy Stworek chciał towarzyszyć Panu na zakupach i nieść jego zakupy. Dopiero gdy zielonooki krzyknął coś o zniewadze i że skrzat nie wierzy w swojego Pana ten się uspokoił i stwierdził, że obiad będzie po trzeciej popołudniu.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył w końcu udał się na Pokątną. Pierwszym jego celem był Bank Gringott'a, gdzie nie spędził wiele czasu. Gdy tylko miał określoną liczbę pieniędzy ruszył do Madame Malkin by zakupić kilka czarodziejskich szat. Po zwykłe dżinsy i t-shert'y miał zamiar udać się do mugolskiej części Londynu. Wszedł do małego z zewnątrz sklepu, a wielkiego we wewnątrz. Było trzy stoiska były zajęte, dwa z nich zajmował blond włosy, niski chłopak oraz jakiś starszy, pulchny mężczyzna.

Harry uśmiechnął się gdy zobaczył tego pierwszego. Draco chyba nie tracił okazji by kupić sobie nową szatę. Jednak zanim się zdążył rozejrzeć po całym sklepie, został zauważony przez jego właścicielkę.

\- Zgubiłeś się, chłopcze? - spytała, kładąc na jego ramieniu dłoń oraz przyglądała mu się z krytycznym grymasem na twarzy. Cóż, Harry sam dobrze wiedział, że wygląda jak jakiś bezdomny. Podniósł na nią wzrok, przeklinając swój i tak niski wzrost... i wtedy kobieta ją zobaczyła. Zmorę jego życia. - Oh, Harry Potter!

\- Um, tak. Dzień dobry. - przytaknął, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Mundurek do szkoły, kochanienki? - spytała słodko. I nagle, to jak wyglądał nie było takie ważne.

\- Tak, prze Pani. - odarł grzecznie, po czym spojrzał na swoje stopy. - Um... I chciałbym kilka dodatkowych szat.

\- Oh! Nowa garderoba, kochanie? - rozpromieniła się, czarownica gdy Harry przytaknął. - Cudownie! Już się tym zajmuję. Proszę, stań tu, kochanienki. - powiedziała, prowadząc go na stoisko obok dzieciaka Malfoy'ów, który patrzył na niego z podziwem.

\- Hej. - szepnął zielonooki, widząc minę Draco. - Harry Potter. - mruknął nieśmiało, wyciągając rękę w stronę rówieśnika.

\- Cześć. Draco Malfoy. - powiedział podekscytowany. - Ty, naprawdę jesteś...

\- Jak widać. - mruknął skrępowany, Potter. Blond włosy chłopiec widząc to, odzyskał swoją kamienną twarz.

\- Idziesz w tym roku do Hogwartu? Dostałeś już swój list? Jak myślisz, w którym będziesz Domu?

\- Um, jeszcze nie dostałem listu. Nie skończyłem jeszcze jedenastu lat. -wyjaśnił cicho, Harry. - Za tydzień mam urodziny. Hm, moi rodzice byli w Gryffindorze ale nie wiem do którego Domu trafię.

\- Ja też jeszcze nie dostałem listu. Jednak mój ojciec mówi, że listy zawsze są wysyłane na początku sierpnia.

\- Oh, to wiele wyjaśnia. - odarł Harry.

Harry zaczął wybierać szaty, przy pomocy młodego Malfoy'a. Gdy miał już dobre dziesięć szat oraz dodatków i trzy pary butów z smoczej skóry, zielonooki zapłacił po czym wezwał Stworka.

W tym samym momencie gdy pojawił się skrzat do sklepu weszła Pani Malfoy. Widząc znajomego skrzata, którego nie wdziała od czasu gdy zamieszkała we dworze swego męża sapnęła z zaskoczenia.

\- Stworku. - powiedziała twardo, lecz w jej głosie nie było słychać chłodu.

\- Oh, moja Szlachetna i wspaniała Pani Narcyza! - wykrzyknął uradowany skrzat. - Stworek jest uradowany, Panią widzieć.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. Co tu robisz? - spytała kobieta, wiedząc że nikt od zamknięcia Syriusza w Azkabanie nie odwiedzał Grimmauld Place. Po czym zauważyła czarnowłosego chłopca, który stał przy jej pierworodnym.

\- Stworek pomaga memu Panu w zakupach! - odparł skrzat, kłaniając się Harry'emu. - Najwspanialsza Pani opiekuje się nowym Paniczem.

\- Rozumiem. Narcyza Malfoy, z domu Blacków. - przywitała się matka Draco.

\- Harry James Potter, madame. Miło mi Panią poznać. - powiedział Harry i jak przystało na dobrze wychowanego dziedzica czystokriwstej rodziny, ucałował wierzch dłoni Pani Malfoy. W duchu Potter pękał ze śmiechu, wiedząc że po pierwsze, nie jest czystokriwsty, a po drugie nigdy nie został tak wychowany. Jednak wiedział co to kultura i starał się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony.

Narcyza nie była kobietą, którą łatwo można było zaskoczyć. Była wychowana twardą ręką i doskonale wiedziała jak opanować swoje emocje. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia zaskoczono ją dwa razy. Pierwszy szok przeżyła, gdy spotkała skrzata domowego ze swojego dzieciństwa. Stworek od wieków zajmował się domem, z którego się wywodziła. Jeśli skrzat tu był to oznaczało iż dwór Black'ów był otwarty. Od razu zaczęła planować odwiedzenie swojej rodzinnej rezydencji. Nigdy nie zapomni iż jest Black'iem z krwi i kości.

Drugiego zaskoczenia doznała, gdy okazało się iż Stworek przyszedł tu nie z jakimś młodym Black'iem wychowywanym po cichu ale z Harry'm Potter'em. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i co najdziwniejsze skrzat nie wyzywał go od szlamowatych i półkrwi bękartów ale szanował chłopca i usługiwał mu. Stworzenie również wspomniało, że ciotka Walburga się na to zgodziła. Jej myśli zajęłyby kolejne domysły, jednak przerwało jej chrząknięcie zielonookiego.

\- Miło mi było Cię poznać, Draco. I Panią, Pani Malfoy ale niestety muszę już iść. - powiedział mały brunet z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Zobaczymy się w pociągu, Draco?

\- Tak, Harry. - odparł z szerokim bananem na twarzy, nie myśląc w tej chwili o etykiecie Malfoy'ów. - Znajdę Cię.

\- W porządku.

Potter wyszedł ze sklepu, zostawiając za sobą rozpromienionego rówieśnika oraz zszokowaną Panią Malfoy. Odwiedził jeszcze kilka miejsc na Pokątnej, kupując rzeczy, które wpadły mu w oko. Zostawiając zakupy na późniejszy okres, gdy będzie miał już swój list z Hogwartu. Po czym udał się do mugolskiej części Londynu, pamiętając o wcześniejszym wymienieniu galeonów na funty. Tam dopiero zaczął odnawiać swoją garderobę, spędzając dobre dwie godziny na kupowaniu spodni, koszulek, swetrów a nawet nowej bielizny.

Zmęczony całym dniem, ukrył się w niewidocznym zaułku. Wezwał Stworka by zabrał go do domu.


	6. 5

Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, Harry obudził się około godziny dziesiątej, a nie jak zwykle o ósmej. Wstał sam i z lekkim ociąganiem ruszył swoje cztery litery z wygodnego łóżka, które zdecydowanie nie chciało go wypuścić. Wziął szybki prysznic, po czym ubrał się w krótkie czarne spodenki oraz biały t-shirt. Na nogi włożył skarpetki i czarne trampki. Wolnym krokiem ruszył schodami na dół.

Rezydencja Black'ów wyglądała teraz całkiem inaczej. Wyglądał teraz jak prawdziwy dom a nie obskurny, rozpadający się budynek. Stworek w końcu zaczął wykonywać swoją pracę tak jak należy. Wszystko było odświeżone i odkurzone, a nawet odmalowane. Schody, po których właśnie schodził już nie skrzypiały, a obrazy na ścianach dyskutowały z ożywieniem a nie jak wcześniej spały całymi dniami gdyż nie miały o czym rozmawiać. Zielonooki witał się z każdym mijanym obrazem, a w zamian otrzymywał krótkie pozdrowienia. Zatrzymał się dłużej przy największym z portretów.

\- Witaj, Walburgo. - ukłonił się z szacunkiem. Portret Pani Black nie był już zasłonięty, a kobieta dumnie siedziała na wysokim krześle. - Wyglądasz pięknie, jak zawsze.

\- Dzień Dobry, Harry. - powiedziała wyniośle, nieznacznie kiwając głową. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, chłopcze.

\- Dziękuję, madame.

Wiedząc, że to koniec rozmowy, Potter ruszył dalej. Swoje kroki skierował się do jadalni połączonej z jasną kuchnią. Na dużym stole, dla sporej rodziny godnej Szlachetnej Rodziny Black'ów stało przyszykowane śniadanie, tort oraz trzy paczek.

\- O świcie sowy przyniosły paczki dla Panicza Harry'ego. Stworek odebrał wszystkie pakunki oraz dwa listy. - powiedział skrzat, gdy tylko Harry usiadł przy stole.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. - odparł chłopak, po czym zabrał się za swoje śniadanie. Gdy skończył, brudne talerze zniknęły a zielonooki postanowił zacząć od listów. Pierwszy z nich był z Hogwartu i Wybraniec zerknął na niego tylko przez chwilę. Gdy będzie się wybierał na szkolne zakupy, wtedy postara się go przejrzeć dokładnie. Na drugi list, a raczej nadawcę głośno sapnął, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Delikatnie rozłożył pergamin i zaczął czytać.

 _Drogi Harry,_ _Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie się znajdujesz jednak mam nadzieję iż list znajduję Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Nie jestem pewien czy mnie pamiętasz oraz czy dostałeś moje poprzednie list... Byłem przyjacielem twoich rodziców, Harry. A dokładniej twojego taty, choć w ostatnich latach nauki w Hogwarcie twoja mama również znalazła miejsce w moim sercu jako wierna przyjaciółka. Jestem Remus Lupin, jeden z trzech facetów, który uczył Cię chodzić..._

Gdy Harry przeczytał zdanie, jego umysł zalały wspomnienia.

\- No dajesz, Harry! - powiedział głośno Lupin, z uśmiechem na ustach. Wilkołak kucał niecałe dwa metry od jego małej wersji, przytrzymywanej przez James'a. Jego ojciec również się uśmiechał.

Po chwili roczny chłopiec zaczął niepewnie choć już samodzielnie stawiać kroki w stronę mężczyzny, od którego dostał list. Syriusz natomiast latał dookoła nich z czarodziejskim aparatem i uwieczniał historyczną chwilę. Po ciężkich przeżyciach, jak pomyślał jedenastoletni Harry... jego młodsza wersja w końcu dotarła do celu. Remus porwał chłopca w ramiona i okręcił się w raz nim wokół własnej osi, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo. To również Syriusz zdołał uwiecznić.

Ale wracając. Chciałbym życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Jestem pewny, że dostałeś również list z Hogwartu. Chciałbym widzieć Cię teraz i cieszyć się twoim szczęściem, szczeniaku. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że ja, jak i twoi rodzice jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni. Niezależnie od tego, jaki teraz jesteś... zawsze będę z Tobą.

Zawsze Twój,

Remus Lupin.

Harry miał łzy w oczach. Czy w tamtym życiu również dostawał listy od Remus'a? Teraz nie mógł tego sprawdzić, ale niezmiernie się cieszył że jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół jego ojca pamiętał o nim. Zielonooki zerwał się z miejsca, prosząc Stworka o pergamin oraz pióro z atramentem. Odpiszę dla Lupin'a i może razem z nim uda im się oczyścić Syriusza z zarzutów.

Napisał krótki list, wyjaśniający z grubsza gdzie się znajduję. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zachęta w formie informacji o otwartej sieci Fiuu zachęci jego przyszywanego wujka do odwiedzin. Zaśmiał się, gdy przelotnie przypomniał sobie jak nazywał go mając zaledwie rok, siedem zębów oraz niepoprawną wymowę. Dlatego właśnie, zaczął list od dwóch prostych słów. Nie mógł się już doczekać, gdy spotka się z 'ujem Remim. Wysłał Stworka z wiadomością.

Tymczasem przyszła kolej na otworzenie trzech nieznajomych paczek. Pierwsza z nich, zapakowana w srebrno-zielony papier, była dość dużych rozmiarów. W środku odkrył ładną, czarodziejską szatę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni. Pod nią znajdował się nowy zestaw do pielęgnowania mioteł oraz krótki liścik. Podarunek był od przyszłego Ślizgona.

Kolejna paczka była mniejsza, jednak równie starannie zapakowana. W środku odkrył pelerynę niewidkę swojego ojca, którą w poprzednim życiu dostał na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Przy tym również była krótka notka z życzeniami.

Jednak to kolejny prezent sprawił, że rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. W ozdobnym pudełku leżał dość gruby album ze zdjęciami. Zdjęciami Huncwot'ów od ich pierwszego roku. Nigdy nie miał tak dużej ilości zdjęć swojego taty, a i jego mama znalazła się na kilku ostatnich stronach. Były także zdjęcia z nim samym, które pamiętał bardzo dobrze. Miał ciało dziecka, umysł siedemnastolatka lecz nie zmieniało to niczego, gdy przytulił do siebie album i trzymał tak jakby był jego największym skarbem.

To zdecydowanie były jego najlepsze urodziny, a dzień dopiero się zaczął.

Tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem gdy Harry siedział w salonie i czytał książkę o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, kominek zabłysną zielenią. Potter nie mógł być zaskoczony, gdyż oczekiwał tego gościa, choć myślał, że ten będzie wcześniej. Remus Lupin wyszedł właśnie z tradycyjnego transportu czarodziejów i otrzepał się z sadzy. Nie zauważył, że jego obserwowany, dopóki nie został objęty przez małe ciałko. Widząc czarną czuprynę, na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- H... Harry. - jęknął wilkołak, obejmując chłopca.

\- Remusie, tak dobrze Cię widzieć. - mruknął chłopiec, z twarzą w starej marynarce mężczyzny.

\- Wszystkiego Najlepszego, szczeniaku. - szepnął starszy, obejmując młodszego ciaśniej, a w jego umyśle zaczęły powstawać co rusz nowe pytania.

\- Dziękuję, że się zjawiłeś, Remi. Czekałem na Ciebie. - odpowiedział zielonooki, odsuwając się od przyjaciela jego taty. - Mam Ci sporo do powiedzenia. Proszę, usiądź.

\- Harry, skąd wied...

\- Poczekaj, Lunatyku. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że masz wiele pytań i nie spoczniesz, dopóki nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi. Jednak myślę, że to co mam Ci do powiedzenia wyjaśni wiele spraw.

\- W porządku. - przytaknął Lupin.

Wybraniec przywołał Stworka, który po niecałej minucie wrócił z małą myślodsiewnią. Poprosił wilkołaka by pomógł mu wyciągnąć wspomnienia, które chciał mu przekazać. Remus był trochę zaskoczony wiedząc zielonookiego ale nie zadawał pytań i po chwili oglądał już pierwsze ze wspomnień.


	7. 6

Gry Remus obejrzał wszystkie wspomnienia i wypadł z myślodsiewni to jedyne co mógł zrobić to paść na kolana i zapłakać. Nie wiedział jednak czy szlochał ze szczęści, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest niewinny czy może z żalu i gniewu, przez przeszłość Harry'ego. Co ten chłopak musiał w życiu przeżyć nie mieściło się w jego głowie.

Młody Potter pokazał dla wilkołaka większość swoich wspomnień ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Lupin był jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którym mógł w pełni zaufać. Dlatego, więc nie zastanawiał się długo nad tą decyzją, ale teraz, widząc przyjaciela jego taty płaczącego z twarzą w dłoniach nie był taki pewien czy dobrze postąpił. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, zielonooki podszedł niepewnie do starszego czarodzieja.

\- Remus...

\- W porządku, szczeniaku. - odparł mężczyzna, powoli wstając. - Wybacz, że nie było mnie przy Tobie, gdy tego potrzebowałeś.

\- Remi, nie mam Ci tego za złe. Zdaje sobie sprawę jak głupie są prawa dyktowane przez ministerstwo. - mruknął Harry, po czym znalazł się w niedźwiedzim uścisku, godnym samej Molly Weasley.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Za to, że mnie akceptujesz. - powiedział wilkołak, który obawiał się iż syn jego najlepszego przyjaciele źle zareaguję na jego futerkowy problem i nie będzie chciał go znać.

\- Daj spokój, Remi. To nie jest nic wielkiego. - uśmiechnął się młodszy, ale po chwili jego twarz spoważniała. Wyglądało to trochę komicznie na jego dziecięcej twarzy. - Mam plan, Remi. A Ty mi w nim pomożesz.

\- Nie widzę innej opcji, szczeniaku. Co mam zrobić? - spytał Lunatyk, siadając na jednym z foteli. Harry zajął dwuosobową sofę naprzeciwko.

\- Widzisz najpierw musimy złapać Glizdogona. Prawdopodobnie jest już w posiadaniu Ron'a Weasley'a. Później udamy się wszyscy razem do Ministerstwa i odwiedzimy Amelię Bones. Jako jedna na wysokim stanowisku ma jakieś poczucie sprawiedliwości. Uwolnimy Syriusza oraz powoli będziemy się starać by Knot stracił swoją pozycję. W przyszłości może... nie, ja wiem, że ten tchórz będzie sprawiał problemy. - zielonooki spojrzał w oczy Lupin'a. - Później resztę omówimy z Dumbeldore'em. Nie jest to może najlepsza taktyka działania, jednak...

\- To może się udać, Harry. Znam Amelię z czasów szkolnych, zawsze była jasno myślącą kobietą. Myślę, że ona również ma już dość Knot'a i jego śmiesznych praw.

\- Dobrze. - uśmiechnął się Potter, ciesząc się i czując ulgę iż Remus jest po jego stronie. - Może zostaniesz na noc? Stworek odnowił jeszcze trzy sypialnie, sądzę, że nie będzie problemu jak w jednej się ulokujesz.

\- Nie jestem pewien, szczen...

\- Bardzo by mi na tym zależy, Remi. - szepnął Chłopie, Który Przeżył, patrząc w podłogę.

\- W porządku, Harry. - powiedział szybko starszy. - To możesz pokażesz mi te sypialnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na bladej twarzy, Harry'ego.

Dwóch przedstawicieli płci męskiej ruszyli na górne piętro. Długo nie trzeba było czekać, którą sypialnię wybierze Remus. Następnie obaj zjedli kolacje i udali się do swoich łóżek, z nadzieją, która rozpaliła ogień w ich sercach.

Kolejne trzy dni minęły trochę chaotycznie, jak dla spokojnego Remus'a Lupin'a. Gdy po praz pierwszy mężczyzna został na noc w Rezydencji Black'ów nie myślał, że będzie się tu wprowadzał. Gdy tylko wstał pierwszego sierpnia i zszedł na parter, zatrzymał go portret matki Syriusz'a. Kobieta przez moment mu się przyglądała po czym kiwnęła głową na znak aprobaty i kazała mu się tu natychmiast wprowadzić. Lupin nie był do końca pewien o co dokładnie chodzi. Gdy był jeszcze w szkole, jego przyjaciel dostał masę listów od tej kobiety, z żądaniem by przestał się przyjaźnić z takim obrzydliwym kundlem, za jakiego uważała Walburga.

Swego czasu miał niepewne myśli, czy Łapa przyjaźni się z nim by zrobić matce na złość czy jego przyjaźni i oddanie było szczere. Gdy razem z resztą ich paczki zostali animagami dla niego, odleciały wszelkie niepewności. Wracając, aprobata Lady Black nie była najdziwniejsza. To co go przerosło, było o wiele bardziej szokujące.

\- Pod piwnicą Dworu znajduje się pomieszczenie, w którym będziesz mógł spędzić pełnię, Remusie. Stworek pokaże Ci jak tam dotrzeć. - powiedziała, czarnowłosa kobieta, patrząc z wyższością na wilkołaka. Choć w jej głosie nie było żadnej kpiny.

Zapytawszy ją dlaczego to robi, odparła, że nawet ona, będąca obrazem wyczuwa moc jaką ma Harry i szanuje go. Poza tym, doskonale wiedziała, że jej najstarszy syn jest jego ojcem chrzestnym... mimo, że prawie go wydziedziczyła. Jej ostatnie lata przed śmiercią można by było porównać do dramatu albo mugolskiej tragedii, gdzie wszyscy giną. Po śmierci Regulusa, jej drugiego syna całkowicie się załamała. Jednak to historia na inną okazję.

Lunatyk oszołomiony wszedł do kuchni, gdzie czekał już na niego Harry ze śniadaniem.

\- To kiedy idziemy po twoje rzeczy, Luniu? - Potter zachichotał, widząc zdezorientowaną minę przyjaciela.

I tak właśnie docieramy do trzeciego dnia, gdy wilkołak i Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata zamieszkali razem. Dosłownie godzinę temu skończyli przenosić rzeczy starszego czarodzieja. Mienie dzień lub dwa zanim facet wszystko uporządkuję.

Odpoczywali obaj w salonie, rozkoszując się ciszą i przyjemnym ciepłem, które dawał rozpalony kominek. Ich spokój nie trwał długo, gdyż płomienie błysnęły zielonym światłem a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Albus Dumbeldore.

\- Ah, tak myślałem, że Cię tu znajdę, Remusie. - powiedział dyrektor, po czym kiwnął głową w stronę najmłodszego czarodzieja. - Witaj, Harry.

\- Dzień Dobry, profesorze. - uśmiechnął się chłopiec.

\- W czym mogę Ci pomóc, profesorze? - spytał, Lupin, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Oh, możesz mi bardzo pomóc, mój chłopcze! - zaśmiał się starzec, a w jego oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. - szepnął, wyraźnie już speszony wilkołak.

\- Miałem wysłać to sową, jednak stwierdziłem, że wręczę Ci to osobiście. Proszę. - Siwobrody wręczył schludną kopertę Lunatykowi.

Najstarszy z zielonookich facetów otworzył zaadresowany do niego list a z każdym spijanym słowem jego oczy robiły się coraz większe i malował się w nich szok.

\- A...Ale, profesorze! Ja nie mogę być profesorem! Co z moim problemem?! - wykrzyknął Lupin, zaczynając chodzić w tę i z powrotem po czarnej, drewnianej podłodze w salonie.

\- To nie jest żaden problem, mój chłopcze! Rada Szkoły już wyraziła zgodzę i zastosowała odpowiednie środki by zapobiec... przykrym wydarzeniom.

\- Ale... Czy... Co na to uczniowie i ich rodzice?!

\- Luniu, będziesz wspaniałym profesorem! - powiedział głośno, Harry z szerokim bananem na twarzy.

\- Ale, Harry...

\- Daj spokój! Będzie dobrze.

\- Uznam to za tak, Panie Lupin. Chciałbym Pana widzieć dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku. Jednak, może wpadłbyś jakoś w tygodniu by zobaczyć swoje komnaty? A później, razem z Harry'm pierwszego września udacie się tradycyjnym sposobem. - odparł uradowany dyrektor ze słynnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- W porządku. - Remus zdołał przytaknąć, a Dumbeldore z uśmiechem zwrócił się do chłopca.

\- Harry, nie chciałbyś ze mną odwiedzić jutro pewną rudowłosą rodziną?

\- Czemu nie, profesorze. Czy to będzie wprowadzenie do naszego planu? - spytał brunet, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - mruknął starzec. - Gdy Syriusz już będzie na wolności chciałbym by udał się z paroma innymi, zaufanymi ludźmi na poszukiwania horkruksow. - przelotne zerknął na Remus'a, który kiwnął głową.

\- Jestem pewny, że Syriusz będzie bardziej niż chętny by pomścić James'a. - powiedział wilkołak, a jego zielone oczy przez chwilę zajaśniały złotem. On również pragnął zemsty, jednak najważniejszy był Harry.

Dyrektor Hogwartu zerknął na zegarek, wiszący obok kominka po czym uśmiechnął się i pożegnały, aż w końcu Lupin i Potter zostali sami. Przy herbacie i słodkich przekąskach omówili, że jutro gdy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył uda się na spotkanie z Weasley'ami to wilkołak zacznie segregować swoje rzeczy. A jeśli się uda, pod wieczór udadzą się na Pokątną by Harry mógł kupić szkolne przybory, a Remus kupić podręczniki, które wybrała Rada.

A co z Harry'm? Otóż, chłopiec nie sądził, że mógłby być tak szczęśliwy jak teraz. Cofnięcie się w czasie czy może trafienie do innej rzeczywistości wychodziło mu na dobre. A jeśli wszystko się ułoży może już za rok czy dwa nie będzie nawet śladu po Lordzie Voldemorcie.

Następnego dani, zielonooki jedenastolatek wstał wcześniej niż zwykle. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień, ale też mógł okazać się interesujący. Harry lubił Państwa Weasley oraz ich potomków, jednak nadal miał w pamięci słowa Ron'a jak i wzrok jego rodzeństwa gdy Fred stracił życie. Nie był do końca pewien jak ma się zachowywać. Postanowił jednak zdać się na los, który tak zabawnie pogrywał jego życiem.

Po długim prysznicu, Potter po założeniu bielizny ubrał się w znoszone dżinsy, zwykły podkoszulek i koszule w kratę. Mimo, że wcześniej nosił je tylko dlatego, że dostawał je po Dudley'u to je lubił. Były bardzo wygodne, dlatego podczas zakupów nabył kilka sztuk w jego rozmiarze. Na stopy naciągnął cienkie skarpetki, a na nie trampki. Był środek lata ale dzisiejszy dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt słonecznie. Gdy tylko odsłonił ciężkie kotary, do pomieszczenia wpadło kilka promieni słońca, który od razu zniknęły. Jego okno wychodziło na mugolski park, w którym nie było dzisiaj żywej duszy. Na niebie widniały szare chmury, a z nich spadały coraz to większe krople deszczu.

Nawet pogoda z mnie kpi, pomyślał Harry.

Nie spiesząc się zszedł na parter, wcześniej witając się z Walburgą. W kuchni czekało już na niego śniadanie, które było już w połowie zjedzone przez Remus'a. Wilkołak lewej dłoni trzymał Proroka Codziennego, a w prawej maślaną bułeczkę.

\- Dzień Dobry, Remi. - przywitał się chłopiec, siadając na przeciw mężczyzny.

\- Witaj, Harry. - uśmiechnął się nowy profesor OPCM, odkładając gazetę na obok. - Jak się spało?

\- Bardzo dobrze. - odpowiedział Wybraniec. Co było prawdą, od kiedy spędził pierwszą noc w tym domu nie miał ani jednego koszmaru. Było to odprężające, patrząc na jego poprzednie życie, od trzech lat męczyły go koszmary a lekcje Oklumencji pogorszyły ten stan. - A Tobie?

\- Nie najgorzej. - mruknął Lupin, zjadając kolejną bułkę. - Nie wiesz o której dokładnie przyjdzie profesor Dumbeldore?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - zaśmiał się chłopiec. Sam już skończył tosta z serem i teraz powoli sączył herbatę. Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, gdy pojawił się skrzat.

\- Dzień Dobry, Paniczu Harry. Panie Lupin. - przywitał się skrzat. - Stworek chciał tylko poinformować, że biblioteka została już oczyszczona.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. - uśmiechnął się Potter. - A czy ogród będzie niedługo gotowy?

\- Stworek będzie go niedługo sprzątać, Paniczu Harry. - mruknął skrzat, zaciskając małe dłonie na swoim ubranku. Zielonooki nie przeoczył zmęczenia na buzi skrzata domowego. To oczywiście dało mu do myślenia. Gdy tylko magiczne stworzenie zniknęło, Potter spojrzał wymownie na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Poszukam dziś ogłoszeń. - mruknął tylko Lunatyk, na co chłopiec kiwnął głową, w której zaświtał nowy plan. Jednak zanim zdążył się nim podzielić z Remim, przybył dyrektor.

\- Dzień Dobry, moi chłopcy. - przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Jesteś gotowy, Harry?

\- Tak, profesorze. - burknął pod nosem chłopiec, wstając z miejsca. Wcale mu się nie chciało tam iść, a pogoda nie dodawała mu otuchy. Albus Dumbeldore zdawał się nie zauważać humoru, dlatego więc pożegnawszy się z Remusem Lupinem, obrócił się na pięcie i z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę kominka w salonie.

Potter spojrzał na Huncwota z miną zbytego psa i odszedł w akompaniamencie jego chichotu. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy znaleźli się w Norze. Była dokładnie taka sama, jak Potter ją zapamiętał. Pełna miłości i rodzinnej atmosfery. Znad dworu słychać było śmiechy najmłodszych potomków Molly i Artura. Zielonooki nie miał czasu dłużej podziwiać i rozmyślać nad domem Weasley, gdyż zauważyła ich Pani domu.

\- Oh, Albusie! Jak miało Cię widzieć! - odparła głośno pulchna kobieta, łapiąc dyrektora w matczyny uścisk. - Co się do nas sprowadza? Na pewno jesteś głodny, siadaj, siadaj! Właśnie robiłam tarte z truskawkami, zaraz powinna być gotowa.

\- Witaj, Molly. - uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej, trochę skrępowany uściskiem. - Chętnie skorzystam, choć mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się gdy ktoś jeszcze do nas dołączy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zaświergotała radośnie kobieta, więc Harry postanowił wyjść zza pleców siwobrodego.

\- Um, dzień dobry. - przywitał się nieśmiało, a jego zielone oczy wyjrzały znad ciemnej grzywki.

\- Ah! Dzień Dobry! - przywitała się rudowłosa. - Molly Waesley, kochanieńki.

\- Harry Potter. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jej jasnobrązowe oczy zamigotały.

\- Wiedziałam, że skądś znam te oczy! Identyczne jak twojej mamy, Harry.

Wybawca zachichotał. - Wiele osób mi to mówi.

\- Usiądź, kochanieńki. Zaraz dam Ci coś do jedzenia, wyglądasz mizernie. Albusie, co jak co, ale o zaniedbywanie posiłków u dorastającego chłopca... nie posądziła bym Cię o to. - odparła czarodziejka, prowadząc ich do kuchni. - Zaraz zawołam dzieci. Ron, mój najmłodszy syn jest w twoim wieku, Harry. Jestem pewna, że się zaprzyjaźnicie.

\- Najpierw, Molly chciałbym omówić pewną, ważną rzecz. Waga Zakonu Feniksa. - powiedział poważnie Dumbeldore, a wyraz twarzy brązowookiej od razu stwardniał.

\- Harry, może pójdziesz...

\- Ta sprawa dotyczy jego, Molly.

\- Rozumiem. - westchnęła. - Chociaż zawsze powtarzałam, że dzieci są za młode...

\- Proszę wybaczyć. - odezwał się, Harry. - Przestałem być dzieckiem w chwili, gdy voldemort na moich oczach zabił rodziców.

W kuchni zapanowała grobowa cisza. Rudowłosa kobieta miała łzy w oczach, Albus odwrócił wzrok, a Potter westchnął.

\- Jesteśmy tu, gdyż odkryliśmy straszą prawdę. - mruknął cicho, zielonooki. Po czym zamyślił się na chwilę i szepnął coś do ucha Dyrektora. - Czy może Pani zawołać swoje dzieci, teraz?

\- Nie chcę, żeby brały w tym udział. - powiedziała twardo.

\- Niestety, Molly. One już są w to zamieszane. - odrzekł smutno, siwobrody.

\- Niech będzie. Ale chcę później szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

Zawołała swoje potomstwo, a po chwili do domu wlało się pięć rudowłosych głów, każda niższa od drugiej. No, może oprócz bliźniaków. Ci to nawet wzrostem musieli być tacy sami. Żadne jednak nie zdążyło się odezwać gdy dyrektor wstał szybko z miejsca i rzucił zaklęcie oszołamiające, które leciało wprost na Ronalda'a Weasley'a. A dokładnie w stronę szczura, którego trzymał dłoni.


	8. 7

Petrificus Totalus trafił szczura, który opadł bezsilnie w dłoniach rudowłosego chłopca, którego siła zaklęcia powaliła na ziemię. Przez moment w pomieszczeniu trwała cisza, spowodowana szokiem. Jednak Molly Weasley nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie ruszyła bronić swoje dziecko niczym lwica. Co w sumie było nawet dobrym porównaniem, biorąc pod uwagę jej kolor włosów, charakter i w jakim domu była w czasie szkolnym.

\- Czyś Ty oszalał, Dumbeldore?! - wrzasnęła i wycelowała swoją różdżką w starego człowieka. - Jak... Jak mogłeś!? Jak w ogóle śmiałeś wycelować w moje dziecko!?

Harry nie patrząc na scenę rozgrywającą się obok, podszedł do zszokowanego chłopca. Pomógł mu wstać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał uprzejmie, ignorując uparcie ból w piersi.

\- Ja... - za jąkał się, Ron.

\- To było konieczne. - mówił dalej, zielonooki. - Byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Ostatnie słowa uciszyły całą kłótnie i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Potter właśnie wyjmował szczura z rąk nieświadomego chłopca. Położył go na ziemi, a dyrektor rzucił niewerbalnie kolejne zaklęcie. Po chwili na miejscu szczura, leżał od dawna uznawany za martwego Peter Pettigriew.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, jednak teraz zabiorę tego mordercę tam gdzie jego miejsce. - powiedział szybko siwobrody. - Harry wam wyjaśni resztę.

Chłopiec, który przeżył wyobrażał sobie trochę inaczej złapanie Glizdogona, jednak ten sposób też był dobry. Pomijając fakt, że Dumbeldore wrobił go w wyjaśnienia.

\- Mogłem przewidzieć, że tak będzie. - mruknął do siebie ciemnowłosy. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, więc z jego ust wyszło ciężkie westchnięcie.

\- Harry...

\- Proszę poczekać, Pani Weasley. - odpowiedział. - Nie wiem od czego zacząć.

\- Najlepiej od samego początku. - powiedział wyniośle, Percy.

\- Myślę, że każdy z was zna historię o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. - powiedział, siadając przy stole. Pozostali kiwnęli i poszli za jego śladem. Na razie tylko Molly wiedziała, że to on jest chłopcem z historii, którą zaraz wyjawi. - Otóż, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz Black jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy to tak naprawdę był nim Peter Pettigrew. To było świetna zmiana, gdyż wszyscy myśleli, że Syriusz, będąc najbliższym przyjacielem będzie strzegł ich tajemnicy. Dlatego zmienili go na Peter'a. Nikt przecież nie brał pod uwagę ich małego, niezdarnego kolegi. To był błąd, gdyż już wtedy Pettigrew miał Mroczny Znak na ramieniu. Zdradził gdzie ukrywają się Potter'owie, po czym upozorował własną śmierć, zabijając przy tym trzynastu mugoli.

\- A skąd Ty to możesz wiedzieć? - prychnął niedowierzająco Percy, patrząc na niego z kpiną w oczach.

\- Ponieważ, pamiętam wszystko od dnia moich narodzin. Nazywa się to hipermnezją. - powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- To nic nie znaczy... - ponownie zaczął jeden z obecnych najstarszych synów, Państwa Weasley. Molly położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a Harry odgarnął grzywkę, ukazując znienawidzoną bliznę. Piątka rodzeństwa sapnęła zaskoczona.

\- Ha...Harry Potter! - wykrzyknęła Ginny. Jej twarz przybrała kolor jej włosów, po czym szybko wstała z miejsca i uciekła na górę. Jej bracia wybuchli śmiechem, nawet Pani Weasley zachichotała, by następnie trzepnąć każdego z synów ręką po głowie za naśmiewanie się ze swojej siostry.

\- Wybacz, Harry...

\- ...buja się w Tobie od lat. - bliźniacy zachichotali, jednak nie trwało to długo gdyż ponownie dostali w potylice.

\- Więc powiedz nam, Harry...

\- ... jak to jest przeżyć zaklęcie zabijające?

I tak minął wieczór, póki Remus nie zafiukał do Nory. Harry uwielbiał spędzać czas z bliźniakami, chociaż obecność Ron'a trochę go krępowała a Percy zadawał zdecydowanie za dużo pytań, dlatego z ulgą opadł na sofę w salonie w Rezydencji Black'ów.

\- Czy już coś wiesz na temat Syriusza? - spytał, popijając czarną herbatę. Odkąd Dumbeldore udał się do Ministerstwa Magii, cały czas go to zastanawiało.

\- Jest w świętym Mungu. - odparł wilkołak. - Wypuścili go dwie godziny po przesłuchaniu Peter'a.

\- To co my tu jeszcze robimy, Remi? - wykrzyknął, Potter, zrywając się z miejsca.

Lupin spojrzał na syna swojego przyjaciela i choć na jego twarzy pojawił się leniwy uśmiech w głowie toczyła się bitwa. Co zrobi, gdy zobaczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego uważał za zdrajcę? Czy Syriusz mu wybaczy? Czy będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy?

\- Na pewno Ci wybaczy, Lunatyku. - odparł cicho chłopiec, przytulając się do starszego mężczyzny. - Nie będzie miał Ci za złe, Luniuu. Będzie się cieszył, mogąc Cię zobaczyć.

Przyszły profesor nie był tego taki pewien, jednak odwzajemniał uścisk przyszywanego chrześniaka. Następnie wilkołak poszedł się przebrać i razem ruszyli do Świętego Munga. Nie musieli długo czekać, aż ktoś wskaże im właściwą salę. Kątem oka zauważyli zbierających się dziennikarzy przy wejściu na oddział pourazowy, który był chroniony bardzo silnymi barierami.

Stanęli pod salą pięćdziesiąt osiem. Harry spojrzał na Remus'a, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i zielonooki chłopiec złapał za klamkę, a Lupin pchnął drzwi. W pomieszczeniu stały dwa łóżka, z czego jedno było wolne a drugie zajęte przez czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Oddech pacjenta był spokojny, a jego powieki były zamknięte.

\- Dostał dwie dawki Słodkich Snów, powinien wstać za jakąś godzinę - dwie. - powiedział kobiecy głos za nimi. Nie obrócili się, ale kobieta widziała jak obaj skinęli głowami. Opuściła ich, zamykając delikatnie drzwi.

\- Jak myślisz, co zrobi jak wstanie? - szepnął Harry, siadając po prawej stronie łóżka na białym taborecie.

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że nadal może być na leczniczych eliksirach, to może być trochę zdezorientowany. - odpowiedział delikatnie czarodziej, również siadając przy łóżku.

Chłopiec, który przeżył nie odpowiedział. Utkwił wzrok w odprężonej twarzy ojca chrzestnego, nieświadomie łapiąc go za rękę. Mimo, że wiedział iż Syriusz żyje i tak miał przed oczami scenę, gdy ten wpada za zasłonę. Śmierć Łapy odcisnęła na nim gorszę piętno niż śmierć rodziców. Nie zrozumcie go źle. Tęsknił za matczynym uściskiem i ojcowskim poklepywaniem w plecy, jednak nie znał James'a i Lily. W tamtym życiu nie miał o nich żadnych wspomnień, a z Syriuszem trochę czasu spędził, gdy ten uciekł z Azkabanu.

Syriusz czuł przyjemne ciepło, którego nie zaznał przez dziesięć lat. Otaczał go również przyjemny zapach, którego nie mógł w żaden sposób powiązać z gnijącą celą, w której przebywał. Czuł się również dziwnie wypoczęty. Otworzył powoli jedno oko, ale gdy zaatakowała go szpitalna biel, od razu je zamknął. Jednak cicho chichot, który był dla niego tylko wspomnieniem zmobilizował go do ponownego wysiłku. Tym razem wytrzymał jasność pomieszczenia i już po chwili mógł zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, siedzącego po jego lewej stronie.

\- R...Remi... - sapnął, Black.

\- Witaj, Syri. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wilkołak. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakbym wrócił z tygodniowej orgii. - odparł szeptem, jednak na jego ustach pojawił się cwaniacki uśmieszek.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że nic się nie zmieniłeś. - zaśmiał się, Lupin. Pochylił się i zgarnął przyjaciela w mocny uścisk.

\- Ty za to chyba trochę przypakowałeś. - zachichotał, czarnowłosy. Chcąc odwzajemnić uścisk, zauważył, że coś albo raczej ktoś trzyma jego rękę. Burza czarnych włosów przysłaniała czoło, jednak okrągłe okulary było widać doskonale. Coś boleśnie zakuło go w pierś i pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl to, to, że James czuwał przy nim przez ten cały czas. Jednak za dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym wpadł do domów Potter'ów i zszokowany opadł przy ciele swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zapłakał wtedy głośno i całkiem możliwe, że zatraciłby się w rozpaczy gdyby nie płacz dziecka, dobiegający z góry.

\- Czy to... - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy czarnowłosy wstał powoli a jego zielone oczy spojrzały w szare oczy Black'a.

\- Syriuszu! - wykrzyknął chłopiec, rzucając się na pacjenta. - Czy wszystko z Tobą w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Nic Cię nie boli?

\- H..Harry? - wyszeptał szarooki. - Oh, Harry! - świadomość, że ma przy sobie swojego chrześniaka dawała mu poczucie ulgi. Tym razem odwzajemnił uścisk, nie chcąc na razie wypuszczać małego Potter'a z rąk.

\- Tak się cieszę, że mogę Cię w końcu zobaczyć. - mruknął Potter, odsuwając się od ojca chrzestnego i siadając przy tym na swoim miejscu. Na jego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech.

\- Ja też, szczeniaku. Ja też. - zaśmiał się Syriusz. - Tak się cieszę, że Remus się Tobą zaopiekował. Zawsze się obawiałem, że Dumbeldore może Cię umieścić u Petunii.

Wybraniec spojrzał na Remus'a. Wilkołak miał zbolałe spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi, Łapo. To nie ja opiekowałem się Harry'm. Przez mój problem nie mogłem nawet znaleźć pracy... a co dopiero opiekować się dzieckiem. - westchnął Lupin.

\- Nie Ty? - sapnął animag. - Błagam. Powiedź, że Snape.

Tym razem chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na Black'a.

\- Czyli jednak... Petunia. - warknął były więzień. - Szczeniaku, tak mi przykro.

\- Nie było tak źle, Łapo. - mruknął młody czarodziej, odwracając wzrok. Po czym spojrzał dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół jego rodziny. - Dlaczego Snape miałby się mną opiekować?

\- Jest twoim drugim ojcem chrzestnym, Harry. - powiedział delikatnie, Remus. A Chłopca, Który Przeżył ponownie zaatakowały wspomnienia.

\- Nie zgadzam się, Lily!

\- Nie masz tu nic do gadania, kochanie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie, rudowłosa kobieta.

\- Póki jestem jego ojcem, mam coś tu do powiedzenia.

\- James. - spokój, z jakim wypowiedziała imię męża sprawił, że przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze. Gdy mówiła tym tonem, znaczyło to, że albo ma kłopoty albo...a z resztą, nie ważne.

\- Kochanie, ale naprawdę. - jęknął Potter. - Wszystkich, ale nie Snape.

\- To może Voldemort? Co ty na to? - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nie odwracając głowy w stronę swego małżonka. Nigdy nie bała się wymówić tego imienia. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i wyczarowała kolorowe chmurki nad śmiejącym się Harry'm, któremu wyrastał pierwszy ząbek.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj! - wykrzyknął, co ściągnęło uwagę dziecka. - Nie krzyczę na Ciebie, Rogasiu.

Mały Harry ponowie wrócił do zabawy chmurkami, które przyjmowały teraz kształty zwierząt. Lily spojrzała na swojego męża.

\- James, mieliśmy umowę. Ty wybierasz pierwszego chrzestnego, a ja drugiego.

\- Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że tym kogo wybierzesz będzie Snape!

\- Myślałam, że skończyliście z tą głupią nienawiścią. Zawiodłam się na Tobie, James. - ostatnie zdanie dobiło mężczyznę, a gdy jego ukochana zabrała jego pierworodnego i zamknęła się w pokoju chłopca nie wytrzymał. Ulubiona waza jego matki, była teraz w kawałkach.

Lily długo nie musiała czekać, aż James Potter zapuka do sypialni Harry'ego. Chłopiec spojrzał na swoją mamę, która miała chytry uśmieszek.

\- Widzisz, Harry. Trzeba umieć wychować sobie męża. - zaśmiała się kobieta, a Potter Junior zachichotał razem z nią.

Jego ojciec w końcu zgodził się by Severus Snape był jego drugim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Wszystko w porządku, szczeniaku? - głos znów zabrał Lunatyk, wiedział, jakie wspomnienia ma Harry na temat Mistrza Eliksirów z dawnego życia.

\- Tak. - przytaknął, chłopiec. - Jest ok.

\- Chyba musicie mi dużo wyjaśnić. - wtrąciła się, Black.

\- Oj, nawet nie wiesz jak dużo, Syri. - zachichotał, Harry.


	9. 8

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło Potter'owi na oczekiwaniu. Jego ojciec chrzestny miał wyjść ze szpitala na dniach, a sam zielonooki nie mógł się już doczekać aż Syriusz będzie w domu. Jednak teraz miał w planach coś innego.

Była środa, a Remus był już od godziny w świętym Mungu i Harry chciał im dać dzień lub dwa, sam na sam by mogli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Wybraniec na dzisiejsze popołudnie miał w planach odwiedzenie swojego drugiego ojca chrzestnego. Dzięki dyrektorowi Hogwartu, Wybraniec wiedział, że nauczyciel eliksirów jest w swoim domu na Spinner's End.

Po zostawieniu notatki dla wilkołaka, wszedł z domu, uprzednio żegnając się z Walburgą Black. Naprawdę polubił tą kobietę, mimo jej czarnego charakteru. Zastanawiał się, czy w jego poprzednim życiu mógłby nawiązać z nią podobne relacje, gdyby nie ignorował jej krzyków. Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie by to nie wyszło. Pani Black w tamtym życiu uważała go za bękarta Potter'a oraz szlamę.

Przeszedł dwie ulice dalej by wezwać Błędnego Rycerza. Tym razem jazda czarodziejskim autobusem była trochę inna niż pamiętał. Mimo, że Stan był gadatliwy jak wcześniej i po wymienieniu kilku uprzejmych zdań w końcu dojechał na wyznaczoną ulicę. Odnalezienie właściwego domu trochę mu zajęło, ale dał radę. Stanął przed drzwiami i biorąc głęboki wdech - zapukał do drzwi.

Długo nie musiał czekać aż jego dawniej znienawidzony profesor stanie w progu swego mieszkania.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi sprzedać ciastka to nie jestem zainteresowany. - mruknął swoim obojętnym tonem, Snape. Harry zachichotał i podniósł wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Dzień Dobry, wujku Sev. - powiedział radośnie, zielonooki.

\- Naprawdę, Harry. - mruknął młody Severus, zacierając cieknącą ślinę z podbródka pół rocznego Wybrańca. - Daj mi chociaż znak, że nie jesteś taki sam jak swój ojciec.

\- Sev. - zaśmiał się zielonooki, śliniąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Sev. Sev. Sev. Sev. - ćwierkotał, podnosząc swoje pulchne rączki w stronę czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Ten westchnął cierpko, ale z uśmiechem na ustach podniósł swojego chrześniaka.

\- Twoja elokwencja mnie powala, Harry.

\- ujo Sev. - zielonooki Potter złapał za włosy mężczyzny i wsadził je sobie do usta.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wyrośniesz na dobrego chłopca. - kolejne westchnięcie opuściło czarnookiego, który nawet nie próbował już wyciągnąć swoich włosów z ust dziecka. Za sobą usłyszał kobiety chichot. - Nie śmiej się, Lily.

\- Z Tobą przy boku na pewno wyrośnie na dobrego chłopca, Sev. - odparła rudowłosa.

\- Sev. Sev. Sev. - zaśmiał się bobas, ciągnąc za włosy swojego wujka.

Wspomnienie opuściło go tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Otrząsnął się by ponownie spojrzeć na Mistrza Eliksirów. Oczy mężczyzny były szeroko otwarte, a usta lekko rozchylone.

\- Um... Czy mogę wejść? - spytał niepewnie, Harry, nie wiedząc jak się zachować.

\- Oczywiście, Potter. - warknął Severus, sprawdzając na ulicy czy nikt ich nie obserwuje.

\- Harry. - mruknął, zielonooki. - Kiedyś mówiłeś na mnie, Harry.

Potter nigdy nie był w mieszkaniu profesora Snape'a, jednak masa pudeł i prawie opustoszałe regały na książki dawały dużo do myślenia.

\- Co tu robisz, Potter?

\- Harry. Mam na imię Harry. - powtórzył, wywracając oczami.

Severus ignorując wypowiedź chłopca, stanął przed nim i rzucił mu spojrzenie, pod którym każdy Puchon dostawał histerii. Jednak na Potter'a to już nie działało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, by w następnej sekundzie zszokować jeszcze bardziej Postrach Hogwartu. A mianowicie, zielonooki przytulił swojego profesora.

\- Cieszę się, że Cię widzę, wujku. - powiedział, pewny siebie Wybraniec.

\- Potter, nie będę kolejny raz powtarzał. Co tu robisz? - warknął Severus, nadal stoją sztywno choć nie odepchnął jeszcze od siebie syna jego przyjaciółki.

\- Czy nie mogę odwiedzić swojego ojca chrzestnego? - spytał Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, podnosząc głowę by jego spojrzenie napotkało czarne oczy.

Severus Snape tego dnia wstał z przeczuciem, że wydarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego. Wstał z rana, jak zwykle o siódmej rano. Co było dla niego godziną i tak późnią, jednak były wakacje i cieszył się chwilami relaksu. Następnie poświęcił dziesięć minut by się porozciągać. Z wiekiem jego mięśnie coraz bardziej zastygały, a nie bardzo miał ochotę na starość leżeć w łóżku na łasce jakiegoś skrzata. Kolejną rzeczą było śniadanie, które zazwyczaj popijał czarną kawą bez cukru.

Gdy zjadł pierwszy posiłek dnia, zabrał się za warzenie eliksirów do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w Hogwarcie. Przeważnie poświęcał na to cztery do pięciu godzin, jednak był w trakcie pakowania swoich rzeczy więc spędził tylko dwie godziny relaksując się przy robieniu Eliksiru Pieprzowego. Jedyny eliksir, który schodzi litrami pod koniec września aż do końca marca.

Wracając. Gdy skończył ważyć przyszła kolej na pakowanie książek do pudeł. Wyprowadzkę z tego miejsca planował już w czasach szkolnych, ale dopiero niedawno - dzięki uprzejmości Dumbeldore'a oraz swojej ciężkiej pracy - mógł zapewnić sobie dogodną rezydencję. Budowa Snape Manor rozpoczęła się dwa lata temu, a zakończyła na początku lipca, jednak Severus musiał poczekać z przeprowadzką.

Dwa skrzaty, które kupił nadal były zajęte sprzątaniem i dekorowaniem nowego domu, a on sam wolą zadbać o swoje kolekcje książek jak i drogocenne składniki do eliksirów.

W każdym razie. Te dziwne przeczucie trzymało się go cały dzień, aż w końcu około południa ktoś zapukał w jego drzwi. Mają nadzieję, że szybko spławi nieproszonego gościa użył swojego oschłego tonu i chciał szybko zamknąć drzwi jednak gość go zaskoczył, okazując się sławnym Wybrańcem. Bachor miał jeszcze czelność nazywać go wujkiem!

\- Panie Potter, zapewniam Pana, że nie jestem...

\- Owszem, jesteś! Nawet nie zaprzeczaj, wujku! - powiedział głośno, brunet.

\- Co daje Ci prawo o tym sądzić?

\- A takie, że pamiętam wszystko od moich urodzin. Każdy dzień. Nawet to ja próbowałeś mnie ululać, a ja jadłem twoje włosy. - końcówkę Harry wypowiedział bardziej do siebie, ale Severus i tak go usłyszał.

Snape nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć zmienił temat. - Dlaczego jesteś tu sam? Gdzie byłeś przez ten czas?

\- Martwiłeś się o mnie? - zapytał z uśmiechem młodszy czarodziej.

\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Potter. - warknął nauczyciel eliksirów. I ku irytacji Severus'a, zielonooki zaśmiał się i ponownie go przytulił. - Czy mogę w końcu dostać sensowne wytłumaczenie dlaczego i po co tu jesteś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, wujku Sev. - odpowiedział Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i nie patrząc na wściekłe spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny, usiadł na starej kanapie. - Jestem tu, ponieważ dostałem pozwolenie od profesora Dumbeldore'a.

\- Dumbeldore? - powtórzył głucho, czarnooki. Albus nie uprzedzał go, że będzie miał nie gości. Chociaż znając dyrektora ma teraz niezły ubaw z jego zakłopotania. - Po co tu jesteś?

\- Chciałem Cię poznać zanim zacznę uczyć się w Hogwarcie. - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - I nie, nie chcę mieć żadnych ulg w szkole. Ale znając Ciebie, będzie jeszcze gorzej. - mruknął poważnie, Harry. Po czym zachichotał. - Zawsze powtarzałeś, że będziesz wymagał ode mnie jeszcze więcej, przez to, że jesteś moim chrzestnym.

\- Skąd... - zaczął Severus, ale Potter znów mu przerwał.

\- Czy od Draco też będziesz wymagał więcej? - spytał i spojrzał na swojego drugiego ojca chrzestnego. Snape miał nietypowy dla niego wyraz twarzy. Była to mieszanka zdezorientowania i pytań, które w coraz to większej ilości kłębiły się w jego głowie. - Chociaż, on pewnie już ma za sobą podstawy.

W tej chwili, zielonooki zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz również nie zna podstaw Eliksirów. Przeklną w myślach. Pierwsze co zrobi po powrocie z domu, to przeczyta podręcznik z pierwszego roku. Poszuka też książek dla dzieci, które na pewno kurzyły się w bibliotece Black'ów. Nie chciał by jego lekcje eliksirów wyglądały tak jak w poprzednim życiu. Właściwie to, czemu by nie zostawić Snape'a z tymi pytaniami. Wybraniec powstrzymał chichot, i ruszył do drzwi. Otworzył je, lecz zanim wyszedł, dodał.

\- Wiem, że nadal musisz udawać, że jesteś po stronie Voldemorta. Dlatego wiedz, że rozumiem czemu będziesz udawał niechęć do mnie. - spojrzał przez ramię, a blask z jego oczu zniknął i Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że są bardzo podobne do Albus'a. Oczy kogoś, kto przeżył już swoje i chcę zaznać spokoju. - Już niedługo, wujku Sev. Już niedługo będziesz wolny.

Wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą Postrach Hogwartu. Profesor usiadł ciężko na ulubiony fotel, nie wiedząc co myśleć.


	10. 9

Początek roku szkolnego nadszedł szybciej niż Harry by się tego spodziewał. Razem z Dumbeldore'em zdołali znaleźć i zniszczyć pierścień Guant'ów oraz Nagini. Mimo że wąż był trudnym przeciwnikiem do pokonania, to zdołali ją zabić. Dyrektor tym razem nie został potraktowany klątwą i jego ręka nadal była cała i zdrowa.

Na Peron 9 i 3/4 został odprowadzony przez swojego ojca chrzestnego i Remus'a Lupin'a. Gdy tylko przeszli przez filar dookoła nich rozbrzmiał większy hałas niż na mugolskim peronie. Harry co raz słyszał szepty i kątem oka zauważał jak ludzie wskazują na nich. Jednak nie zwracali na to uwagi. Dumnym krokiem podeszli bliżej wagonu, który z opowieści Syriusza zajmowali Hunctwoci. Właściwie to nie wagon, a pojedynczy wagon z sześcioma miejscami.

\- Wiesz, szczeniaku... - zaczął Black. - To twój tata powinien być tu teraz razem z twoją mamą. James zapewne szeptał by Ci pomysły różnych psot na ucho, a Lily swoim wyniosłym głosem mówiłaby byś dobrze się uczył i znalazł przyjaciół.

\- Nie zapomnij, Syriuszu, że Lily również by zdzieliła Rogacza po głowie za te pomysły. - zaśmiał się smutno Remus.

\- Masz racje! - przytaknął mu czarnowłosy. - Nie możemy ich zastąpić, Harry. Ale postaram się być najlepszym ojcem chrzestnym i to właśnie ja mam zamiar dać Ci parę wskazówek na temat psot.

\- A ja będąc tym rozsądniejszym powiem byś dobrze się uczył i znalazł przyjaciół. Ale pamiętaj by dobrze się bawić.

Młody Potter patrzył przez krótki moment oniemiały na przyjaciół swojego ojca, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które szybko zaczęło spływać po jego różowych policzkach. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. W końcu poczuł jak to mieć kochającą rodzinę i musiał przyznać iż było to wspaniałe uczucie. Podszedł bliżej do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zmienili jego życie na lepsze i przytulił ich. Choć musiało wyglądać to komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę jego krótkie rączki próbujące objąć dorosłych facetów jednocześnie.

\- Dziękuję. - wyszeptał. - Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

\- W porządku! - zaśmiał się Syriusz. - Nie będziemy przecież płakać. Jesteśmy facetami. - mruknął już ciszej, wycierając pojedynczą łzę. - Pisz do mnie, baw się i szalej, a przede wszystkim bądź sobą!

\- Tak zrobię, Syri. - zachichotał, Potter. Po czym kątem oka zobaczył jak zbliża się do nich pewna blond włosa rodzina. Black podążając za wzrokiem chrześniaka również obrócił się w tamtą stronę. Jego twarz przybrała obojętną maskę.

\- Syriuszu... - zaczęła Narcyza, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Miło Cię znów widzieć, wyglądasz fantastycznie.

\- Cyziu, piękna jak zawsze. - odpowiedział czarnowłosy, składając delikatny całus na wierzchu dłoni kobiety. Narcyza Malfoy, była jego drugą ulubioną kuzynką zaraz po Andromienie. Chociaż z okresu przed Hogwartem spędzali ze sobą najwięcej czasu. Głowa rodu Black spojrzała na wysokiego mężczyznę i skinęła krótko głową w jego stronę. - Malfoy.

\- Black. - Lucjusz odpowiedział tym samym. Zdawał sobie sprawę iż jego żona bardzo lubiła swego kuzyna i nigdy nie powiedziała na niego złego słowa.

Harry mimo iż zdawał się być zszokowany dziwnym przejawem uprzejmości względem siebie, to nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Zamiast tego spojrzał na Dracon'a, który również się mu przypatrywał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Draco.

\- Dobrze Cię widzieć, Harry. - wymienili ze sobą krótkie przywitanie i zanim zdołali powiedzieć coś więcej, znów głos zabrał Syriusz.

\- Narcyzo, Lucjuszu, chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego chrześniaka. - odparł Black. - Harry, poznaj Narcyzę, moją kuzynkę oraz jej męża Lucjusza. Ich syna chyba już nie muszę Ci przedstawiać.

\- Miło mi państwa poznać. - zielonooki dygnął lekko, jak przystało na chłopca urodzonego w dobrej rodzinie. - Walburga wiele mi o was opowiadała.

\- Ah, tak. - zaczął były wiezień Azkabanu. - Portret mojej matki bardzo upodobał sobie Harry'ego. Nie uwierzysz, Narcyzo ale gdy ostatnio Harry źle się czuł, była tak bardzo zmartwiona jak wtedy gdy cała nasz piątka zachorowała na smoczą ospę.

\- Oh! Rzeczywiście musiała Cię bardzo polubić, Harry. - zaśmiała się Pani Malfoy. Przez myśl zielonookiemu przeszło, że w poprzednim życiu nie widział nigdy by ta kobieta się choćby uśmiechnęła.

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale chyba to czas by dzieci udały się do pociągu. - odezwał się Remus, patrząc z delikatnym uśmiechem na zebranych.

\- Racja. - przyznał Pan Malfoy. - Słyszałem, że został Pan nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

\- Owszem. - przyznał wilkołak. - Czy ma Pan z tym jakiś problem?

\- Ja osobiście nie. - odpowiedział, widząc wzrok swojej żony.

\- W takim razie, udam się już do przedziału nauczycieli. - po czym obrócił się w stronę czarnowłosego. - Do zobaczenia, Siri.

\- Będę czekać na listy, Remi. - zaśmiał się Black. - Miej oko na Harry'ego.

\- Będę mieć nawet dwa. - zażartował Lupin, odchodząc.

Syriusz spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka. Nie mieli za dużo czasu by poznać siebie tak jakby tego chcieli, ale czuł, że między nimi pojawił się nić porozumienia i miał nadzieję iż zdoła pogłębić je w przyszłości. Miał zamiar zaopiekować się synem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela jak tylko mógł i nie zamierzał go opuszczać.

\- Postaraj się trzymać kłopoty z dala od siebie, szczeniaku.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to one same mnie znajdują. - zachichotał, Harry.

\- Jasne, jasne. - Syriusz przytulił mocno zielonookiego i złożył na jego czole delikatny całus. Potter poczuł, że znów w kącikach jego oczy zbierają się łzy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał zginąć by doświadczyć tego cudownego uczucia. Gdy Harry odszedł kawałek, by dać swoje walizki dla tragarza Black zwrócił się do dziecka swojej kuzynki. - Wydajesz się mieć głowę na karku, dzieciaku. Proszę byś miał na oku tego tam, chłopca z blizną.

\- Nie musisz się o nic martwić, wuju. - powiedział poważnie Draco. - Będę go pilnować by nie robił żadnych głupstw.

\- Tego właśnie oczekiwałem. - zaśmiał się, czarnowłosy i ku zdziwieniu dwóch blondynów i jednego rozczulonego uśmiechu Narcyzy przytulił młodego Malfoy'a. Pani Malfoy poczuła niemałą ulgę, wiedząc iż jej kuzyn zaakceptował jej syna. - Dbaj również o siebie.

\- Ej, nie jestem małym dzieckiem. - oburzył się Harry, podchodząc do zebranych. Gdzieś w oddali zauważył rudowłosą rodzinę i choć nadal lubił ich członków i nigdy nie zapomni wyrazów ich twarzy gdy zginął Fred. Dlatego też wolał ich unikać. Złapał swojego rówieśnika za rękę i żegnając się ze starszymi, szybko wsiedli do wagonu.

\- Widocznie gdzieś mu się śpieszyło. - odparł chłodno, Lucjusz.

\- Albo przed kimś uciekał. - westchnął, Syriusz. Sam również zobaczył rodzinę Weasley'ów i już wcześniej zastanawiał się dlaczego Potter ich nie tolerował.

Narcyza widząc zaciekawioną minę swego męża, postanowiła szybko zmienić temat. - Czy macie już plany na święta, Syriuszu?

\- Razem z Harry'm planowaliśmy spędzić je w swoim gronie. - odparł były więzień, we trójkę ruszyli do wyjścia. - To pierwsze święta Harry'ego. Chciałbym by miał jak najlepsze wspomnienia.

\- Pierwsze? - dociekał się, Lucjusz.

\- Wybacz, Malfoy. Ale to nie jest rozmowa, którą można odbyć w tym miejscu.

\- Czy chcielibyście odwiedzić nas w drugi dzień świąt? Cała wasz trójka. - spytała, była Panna Black zanim jej mąż mógłby drążyć dalej. Czasami jego ciekawość mogłaby się równać tej Gryfonów.

\- Z chęcią przyjmę Twoje zaproszenie, Cyziu. - odpowiedział Black. - Czy Draco mógłby z nami spędzić pierwszy tydzień ferii zimowych? Myślę, że Harry będzie wniebowzięty.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Syriuszu.

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. - zaśmiał się animag. Tyle razy był świadkiem gdy jego rodzice wymieniali w ten sposób uprzejmości, a także jak zapraszali przyjaciół Regulusa do siebie na święta lub oni byli wysyłani do innych na wakacje zimowe.

Tymczasem Harry i Draco znaleźli wolny przedział. Oboje milczeli przez kilka minut, co raz zerkając na siebie. W końcu Malfoy nie wytrzymał.

\- To było dziwne. - zaczął. - Nigdy nie widziałem matki tak uśmiechniętej. No może, gdy wypowiedziałem swoje pierwsze słowo.

\- Walburga dużo mi opowiadała do twojej mamie. Razem z Syriuszem byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi zanim trafili do różnych domów.

\- Ojciec raczej nie jest zadowolony. - mruknął blondyn. Potter w sumie się tego nie dziwił. Śmierciożerca oraz członek Zakonu Feniksa w przyjaznych stosunkach, śmiechu warte. Wybraniec miał cichą nadzieję, że po pokonaniu Voldemorta Mroczne znaki zniknął. Pomogłoby to nie tylko Severusowi ale też i ojcu Draco.

\- A czego oczekiwałeś? Przecież to Ślizgon przeciwko Gryfonowi. - zaśmiał się zielonooki, wybierając proste i lżejsze wyjaśnienie.

\- Racja. - przytaknął ze uśmiechem szarooki. - Jak myślisz w jakim domu będziesz?

\- Bez różnicy. - odparł Chłopiec, który przeżył, wzruszając ramionami. Taka była prawda. Nie liczyło się w jakim domu był.

\- Ja na pewno... - zaczął Malfoy, ale przerwało mu gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi. W których stanęła mała Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini oraz Crabbe Vincent oraz Gregory Goyle.

\- Tu jesteś! - prawie, że wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. Właściwie, Harry uznał, że jej głos przypominał skrzek kaczki. - Wszędzie Cię szukaliśmy.

\- Cały czas tu byłem. - burknął znużony, blondyn. Odkąd dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że może zostać jego żoną nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie zwracała uwagi na pogłoski iż jego rodzina przypieczętuje unię z rodziną Greengrass'ów. Co cieszyło chłopca bardziej, gdyż Astoria była o wiele interesującą towarzyszką niż Pansy, mimo iż była od niego młodsza.

\- Daj spokój, Draco. - zachichotała czarnowłosa, siadając bardzo blisko swojego obiektu westchnięć. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że naprzeciwko siedzi ktoś jeszcze. Spojrzała na bruneta pogardliwie. - Kim jesteś?

Potter wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nie patrząc nawet na zebranych. Jego wzrok był skierowany na krajobraz za oknem. Parkinson rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym skierowała swój pytający wzrok na Draco.

\- Jeśli nie chcę Ci powiedzieć, to ja tym bardziej Ci nie powiem. - powiedział poważnie Malfoy.

Trójka chłopców rozsiadła się na wolne miejsca. Crabbe wyjął z kieszeni trzy czekoladowe żaby i spojrzał pytająco na innych. Draco i Blaise cicho odmówili i podziękowali. Goyle zabrał jedną z nich, od razu wpychając słodycz do usta. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna pokiwała przecząco głową, nadal mając na twarzy okropny wyraz. Za to Harry przyjął ofiarowaną żabę, oddając Vincentowi kartę z Grindewaldem.

\- Matka zapewne zaprosiła Ciebie i wuja na święta. - ponownie zaczął Draco, przerywając dziwną atmosferę.

\- Hmm, Syriusz pewnie przyjmie je z otwartymi ramionami. - powiedział z uśmiechem, Wybraniec.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Jestem tego pewny. Nie odmówił by twojej mamie.

\- Pewnie masz racje. - zamyślił się, szarooki.

Znów między nimi zapanowała cisza. Potter pogrążył się w swoich myślach. Ile czasu zajmie im pozbycie się Voldemorta? Co jeśli ta rzeczywistość była inna i trzeba by było znaleźć inne środki na powstrzymanie czarnoksiężnika? Jak na razie wszystko układało się zbyt pięknie by było prawdziwe. Harry aż za dobrze znał te uczucie. Dlatego postanowił trzymać się na baczność i mieć oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte.

Do końca podróżny Potter nie odezwał się ani razu. Pogrążony w swoich przemyśleniach, nie zwracał uwagi na zmartwione spojrzenie Draco, ani wściekłych gromów jakie rzucała w jego stronę Pansy, zaciekawionych i krótkich spojrzeń Blaise'a. O dwóch pozostałych pasażerach nie wspominając, gdyż Ci byli zajęci zajadaniem się słodkościami odkąd przejechał wózek z jedzeniem.

Przepłynięcie rzeki było dla Harry'ego równie ekscytujące co za pierwszym razem. Jednie co było inne to brak strachu przed Profesor McGonagall i nieznanym światem, gdzie znał go już bardzo dobrze. Jedynym szokiem dla niego, jak i pewnie dla pozostałych była decyzja Tiary Przydziału. Która pewnym głosem wykrzyknęła coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

Jego czarny krawat zmienił barwę na niebieską, a godło Hogwartu przedstawiało teraz kruka. Nie dając po sobie poznać, ruszył z lekkim uśmiechem w stronę swojego nowego stołu.


	11. 10

To ostatni rozdział, który udało mi się napisać. Kolejny będzie w następnym tygodniu, przynajmniej się postaram

Czekam na wasze komentarze! To dodaje mi się motywacji :D

Zaskakujące było to, jak dobrze czuł się wśród Krukonów. W pokoju wspólnym nie panował gwar, tylko przyjemny spokój. Oczywiście, to nie tak, że wszyscy siedzieli z nosem w książkach jednak każdy doceniał ciszę. Czterech szóstorocznych grało w kącie w Eksplodującego Durnia i choć to była głośna gra, nie było słychać wybuchających kart. A wszystko dzięki zaklęciu wyciszającemu. Proste i skuteczne, choć nigdy on ani jego byli koledzy z dormitoriom nie zwracali uwagi na potrzeby innych. Nikt w sumie nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Harry siedział sam w pojedynczym fotelu, z którego miał doskonały widok na cały pokój wspólny. Zadziwiające było to, iż szybko się przystosował do panującej tu atmosfery. Zasady panujące były proste i dawały wiele swobody uczniom z domu Ranveclaw. Profesor Flitwick zapowiedział spotkania, gdzie będzie przez jakiś czas w Pokoju Wspólnym i pomagał w pracach domowych.

To również się różniło od Gryffindor'u, gdzie McGonagall, pełniąca też funkcję wicedyrektora nie miała czasu na takie zajęcia i to prefekci zazwyczaj pomagali młodszym.

Z pozostałymi domownikami nie miał raczej problemu, po dwóch dniach przyzwyczaili się do jego towarzystwa, a gdy jeszcze zauważyli, że Potter jest zwyczajnym uczniem bez wybujałego ego - stracili nim zainteresowanie.

Następnego dnia, po uczcie powitalnej zielonooki wysłał list do Syriusza z wiadomością w jakim domu jest. Jeszcze nie dostał odpowiedzi i zaczynał mieć wątpliwości czy Łapa się na nim nie zwiedzie. Remus oczywiście był bardzo szczęśliwy z przydziału swojego przyszywanego chrześniaka. Gdy minęła pierwsza lekcja OPCM'u, Lupin zatrzymał go na chwilę i wyraził swoje zadowolenie oraz skomentował to w sposób, iż Chłopiec, który przeżył nie wpadnie w większość kłopotów jakoby był Gryfonem.

Siedząc tak w fotelu i rozmyślając o minionych dniach, Harry nie zauważył jak mała sówka leciała w jego stronę. Dopiero gdy usiadła na oparciu fotela i dziobnęła go w ucho, wrócił do rzeczywistości. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, odwiązał mały rulonik przyczepiony do jej nóżki. Gdy tylko to zrobił, sowa odleciała. Wzruszywszy ramionami, chłopiec rozwinął list.

Wejście do Wielkiej Sali o 14.

D.M

Krukon rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na zegar wiszący w pokoju i udał się do swojego dormitorium, które dzielił z Terry'm Boot'em, Michael'em Corner'em oraz Anthony'm Goldstein'em. W poprzednim życiu, znał ich dzięki spotkaniom Gwardii Dumbeldore'a.

Gdy wszedł do sypialni, nie było w niej nikogo. Także zabrał z łóżka czarny sweter i naciągnął go na białą koszulę. Różdżkę schował do pojemnika, przymocowanego zaklęciem do nadgarstka. Było to bardzo praktyczne i wygodne.

Wychodząc z pokoju wspólnego, minął się z paroma osobami, których kojarzył z twarzy. Dotarcie pod Wielką Salę zajęło mu pięć minut, dzięki temu iż schody nie zrobiły mu żadnych figli. W umówionym miejscu czekał na niego już Malfoy.

\- Potter-Black? - spytał na wstępie blondyn, łapiąc i ciągnąć przyjaciela w stronę wyjścia z zamku.

\- Um, no tak. - odparł speszony brunet. - Syriusz nie dał mi nawet wyboru.

\- Oj, już się nie tłumacz. - zaśmiał się Ślizgon. - Ale żebyś zobaczył minę Parkinson.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz, odkąd się dowiedziała, że może zostać moją żoną - co wcale nie jest prawdę to zaczęła za mną łazić. Ale teraz gdy jesteś Ty może się przyczepić do Ciebie. Tak słyszałem.

\- Uh, daj spokój. Nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać. - wzdrygnął się Potter. Razem z Draco dotarli do niskiego drzewka nad brzegiem jeziora.

\- Wiesz, byłem trochę zaskoczony twoim przydziałem.

\- Zapewne nie Ty jeden. - westchnął zielonooki.

\- Nie jest źle. To i tak lepiej niż byś był Gryfonem. - zachichotał blond włosy pierwszoroczny.

\- Masz coś do Gryfonów, Malfoy?! - piskliwy głos rozbrzmiał nad nimi, przez co szybko zerwali się na nogi. Przed nimi stał Ronald Weasley razem z Dean'em i Seamus'em.

\- Pewnie to samo co, Ty Weasley do Ślizgonów. - odpowiedział spokojnie szarooki. Harry spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela. Draco z jego poprzedniego życia rzucił by już klątwę a nie tracił czas na spokojnie dyskusje.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że Ron jest uprzedzony? - powiedział głośno Dean, przez co Weasley zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Harry duże znał wyraz twarzy, dlatego westchnął głośno co zwróciło uwagę pozostałych chłopców.

\- Czy wy macie po siedem lat? - spytał Potter i widząc, że pozostali chcą już coś powiedzieć, burknął. - To było pytanie retoryczne. Nie chcę się z wami kłócić.

\- Jesteś inny niż mówili, Potter. - mruknął posępnie Dean. - Ron nam opowiadał, że odwiedziłeś go w wakacje. Inaczej sobie Ciebie wyobrażałem.

\- Tak już bywa, gdy wierzysz we wszystko co mówią. - powiedział chłodno, zielonooki. - Ślepa wiara w coś lub kogoś może doprowadzić was do zguby.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz po chłopcach z Gryffindoru. To, przez co przeszedł w poprzednim życiu wiele go nauczyło. Wyminął Gryfonów i ruszył z powrotem do zamku. Draco podążył za nim.

\- A skąd Ty możesz to wiedzieć?! - krzyknął za nim Ronald.

Harry zatrzymał się na moment. Wspomnienia z ostatniej bitwy oraz słowa rudego chłopca powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Szybko jednak się z nich otrząsną i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - spytał niepewnie Malfoy.

\- Tak jest okey, Draco. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz ignorował Weasley'a. Nie ma sensu walczyć z kimś, kto tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia o co walczy.

\- Słowa godne Ślizgona, Panie Potter. - oschły głos rozbrzmiał przed nimi. W drzwiach zamku stał Severus Snape.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, Wybraniec. - W Pana ustach brzmi to jak komplement.

\- Może nim właśnie był?

\- Jeśli był, w takim razie przyjmę go z dumą. - zachichotał, Potter. - Pójdę już. Do widzenia, Profesorze. Draco.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali, a w niej usiadł przy stole Krukonów obok Cho Chang. Azjatka uśmiechnęła się do niego, co odwzajemnił. Gdy tylko pojawiło się na stole jedzenie, nałożył sobie małą porcję.

Kolejny tydzień przywitał wraz z lekcją eliksirów, którą miał co najdziwniejsze ze Slytherin'em. Gdy Harry wraz z innymi wszedł do sali i usiadł w drugiej ławce, dzięki czemu miał lepszy widok na tablicę. Z prawej strony, obok niego usiadł Draco, a z drugiej zanim krzesło zdążyła zająć Pansy usiadł Terry. Czarnowłosa Ślizgonka fuknęła głośno, ale widząc minę swojego Opiekuna Domu przesiadła się ławkę dalej, zajmując miejsce obok Milicenty.

\- Witam was wszystkich na lekcji eliksirów. - powiedział chłodno. - Jesteście tutaj by nauczyć się jak ważną dziedziną są eliksiry. Nie będę tolerował głupiego wymachiwania różdżką, a tym bardziej żartów w mojej klasie. To czy docenicie ten przedmiot zależy od was samych.

Następna część lekcji minęła wręcz spokojnie. Snape tłumaczył same podstawy i co będą ważyć na pierwszym roku. A przede wszystkich, obyło się bez żenujących i karcących komentarzy w stronę Gryfonów. Harry zastanawiał się czy na lekcjach Krukonów z Puchonami również tak było. Pod koniec zajęć Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał po klasie, a jego czarne oczy zatrzymały się na Chłopcu, Który przeżył. W środku Harry westchnął ciężko, w końcu musiało do tego dojść. Wybraniec miał dziwne wrażenie, że nauczyciel od początku roku bacznie mu się przygląda a jego wzrok był niemal oceniający.

\- Potter. - zaczął. - Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

\- Wywar Żywej Śmierci, sir. - odparł niewzruszony chłopak. Ha, tym razem zielonooki był przygotowany. Wiedza, mimo że znikoma z poprzedniego życia świtała mu z zakątkach umysłu, ale także Wybraniec poczytał trochę przed tą lekcją.

\- Niech będzie. A gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł mi bezoar?

\- W żołądku kozy, sir.

\- Dobrze. Dziesięć punktów dla Gry... Ranveclaw'u. - przejęzyczenia profesora nie dało się pominąć, ale każdy milczał.

Zanim mogło zadziać się coś bardziej kompromitującego, lekcja się skończyła. Zestresowany pierwszy rok dosłownie wylał się z sali, zostawiając Potter'a i Malfoy'a na tyłach. Każdy bał się, że Postrach Hogwartu spyta ich o coś, czego nie wiedzą.

\- Potter. Przyjdź do mnie w piątek po kolacji.

\- W porządku, panie profesorze.

Z kolejnymi zajęciami Potter nie miał żadnych problemów. Mimo, że Transmutację, którą miał z Gryfonami i czuł wrogie spojrzenia Weasley'a oraz Dean'a i Seamus'a to nie przejął się nimi za bardzo. Naprawdę lubił ród rudowłosych, ale ich reakcja po śmierci Fred'a bardzo go bolała, zwłaszcza gdy uważał i czuł się jak członek tej rodziny a oni potraktowali go jako narzędzie. Broń do zabicia Voldemorta. Nie zamierzał pozwolić by skrzywdzono go po raz drugi.

Podczas kolacji, Harry dostał list od Syriusza. Z lekką obawą otworzył go przed nałożeniem sobie jedzenia na talerz.

Szczeniaku,

Przepraszam, że nie odpisałem od razu. Ale powrót do rzeczywistości przysporzył mi wiele pracy w MM, o których zapewne dowiesz się jutro z Proroka Codziennego. Nie powiem Ci o co chodzi, ale widz, że niektórzy mogą być z tego powodu zadowoleni.

Mimo początkowego szoku, związanego z twoim przydziałem jestem z Ciebie mega dumny! Nigdy w to nie wątp, mały. Lily była by zachwycona i pewnie jest tam w górze, że jej syn okazał się małym, mądrym skubańcem! Możesz wynieść wiele korzyści będą w Ranveclaw'ie. Bo go by podejrzewał Krukona o robienie psikusów. Oni zawsze wyglądali na nudziarzy... Ops, nie bierz tego do siebie, Harry.

Uważaj na siebie, rób żarty i wpakuj się w jakieś kłopoty!

ps. Nie mów tego dla Remus'a.

Syriusz.

Z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy, zielonooki złożył starannie list, chowając go do kieszeni. Z uśmiechem zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie.

\- Dobre wieści? - spytał delikatny głos z jego prawej.

\- Tak. - zachichotał.

\- To dobrze. - uśmiechnęła się promiennie Azjatka. - Cho Chang.

\- Harry Potter, ale to już pewnie wiesz. - odpowiedział, Wybraniec. Jeśli miał zacząć nowe życie, od tego też miałby zacząć.

\- Tak. Nie łatwo Cię przegapić.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Uh, wybacz. Chodzi mi o twoją bliznę. - mruknęła nieśmiało czarnowłosa.

\- Ah, nic się nie stało.

\- Co sądzisz o Quiddiczu? - spytała, zmieniając temat za co Potter w głębi duszy jej podziękował.

\- Kocham latać. - uśmiechnął się. - Mam zamiar startować w przyszłym roku do drużyny.

\- Oh, to cudownie! Ja idę w tym roku na eliminację, mam nadzieję, że się dostanę.

\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz.

\- Dzięki. Wiele to dla mnie znaczy. - jej policzki zrobiły się różowe, a wzrok spadł na talerz.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć.

\- Mój tato bardzo kocha Quiddicz'a. Jeśli się dostanę to będzie ze mnie dumny.

\- Wiesz, że pewnie jest dumny z Ciebie nawet bez tego.

\- Masz rację, ale lubię gdy mnie chwali. - zachichotała Krukonka.

\- Jak każdy.

Rozmowa skończyła się wraz z zjedzeniem przez Harry'ego kolacji. Pożegnał się z Cho i ruszył do biblioteki by wypożyczyć parę książek na temat Starożytnych Run. Wiedział, że będzie mógł wybrać ten przedmiot dopiero na trzecim roku ale gdy zobaczył wczoraj u jednego ze czwartorocznych jeden z tematów, które zaczęli przerabiać w tym roku to bardzo go to zainteresowało. Już wiedział, że nie ma zamiaru wybrać Wróżbiarstwa na trzecim roku. Raz popełnił ten błąd i to w zupełności wystarczy.

W Bibliotece siedziało kilka osób w różnym wieku. W tym Hermiona Granger. Miał trochę wolnego czasu, więc gdy tylko zdobył te egzemplarze, które go interesowały podszedł do bujnowłosej dziewczyny.

\- Hej, mogę się dosiąść? - spytał szeptem, kątem oka zwracając uwagę czy Pani Princ nie rzuca w jego stronę gromów. Jednak ta siedziała, zaczytana w jakąś książkę.

Gryfonka zaskoczona jego pytanie uniosła wysoko głowę, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

\- Tak. - szepnęła, po czym znów wsadziła nos w książkę.

Harry wzruszywszy ramionami, przysiadł się i zajął się pierwszą książką, mówiącą o podstawach Run. Po godzinie czytania, wyczuł oceniający wzrok Granger.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

\- Dlaczego się do mnie przysiadłeś? Przecież jest tyle wolnym stołów. - szepnęła, nerwowo spoglądając w stronę bibliotekarki.

\- Niby tak, ale wyglądasz na osobę lubiącą ciszę a ja lubię z kimś posiedzieć jak czytam. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Harry Potter.

\- H...Hermiona Granger. - wyjąkała dziewczyna, przyjmując jego dłoń.

\- Miło mi poznać. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

\- Przy... przyjaciółmi?! - wykrzyknęła, po czym szybko zakryła sobie usta i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Otępiały Harry, spojrzał przepraszająco na straszą kobietę i zabierając książki dziewczyny oraz swoje poszedł jej szukać. Dzięki pomocy portretom, znalazł Gryfonkę w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

\- Jaka ja byłam głupia! Zaproponował mi przyjaźń, a ja uciekłam. Teraz nie będzie mnie chciał znać. Uzna, że jestem dziwna. - szeptała głośno dziewczyna, na co chichotał duch dziewczyny zamieszkującej tą łazienkę.

\- Jeśli mówisz o chłopcu z Ranveclaw'u to właśnie tu stoi i czeka aż przestaniesz się mazać. - zaśmiała się głośno Marta, po czym zanurzyła się w jednej z toalet, przy czym było słychać charakterystyczny plus wody.

\- Um, Hermiono... Przyniosłem twoje książki. - powiedział skrępowany Harry. - Jeśli... jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać to po prostu je tu zostawię i ...

\- Nie! - krzyknęła, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi od kabiny. - Ja, przepraszam. Nikt nigdy nie chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić.

\- Nic się nie stało. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie Harry. Oczy Hermiony były zaczerwienione a włosy w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż wcześniej. - Ja niedawno znalazłem przyjaciół. Zawsze byłem sam.

\- Jak to? Przecież jesteś Harry'm Potter'em!

\- Cóż, sława to nie wszystko, prawda? -mruknął oschle.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tego mówić.

\- Nic się nie stało. - spojrzał na zegarek, który dostał od Remus'a. - Wracajmy lepiej już do swoich domów. Jest już po dwudziestej.

\- W porządku. - przytaknęła, zabierając od niego swoje książki. - Czy...

\- Może spotkamy się jutro przed obiadem? Nie chciałabyś zjeść ze mną przy stole Krukonów?

\- Bardzo chętnie. - odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. - Dziękuję.

Oboje rozeszli się w stronę swoich dormitoriów. Hermiona Granger pierwszy raz od początku roku szkolnego szła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Harry odczuł niemałą ulgę, wiedząc, że to początek odzyskiwania starej przyjaźni.

Poszedł do łóżka spać z myślą, że wszystko się ułoży.

Zapomniawszy o jutrzejszej niespodziance Syriusza, odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.


	12. 11

Nie zwracajcie uwagi, jak zdania będą bez ładu i składu. Kiedyś je poprawie, obiecuję :D I błędy też.

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali jak zwykle było głośne dzięki Gryfonom. Ślizgoni pokazywali swoje doskonałe maniery, nawet Crabbe i Golye wiedzieli jak używać sztuców mimo, że na stole Slytherinu było ich znacznie więcej niż na pozostałych domach. Puchoni, jak to oni żyli we własnym świecie, patrząc na wszystko przez różowe okulary. Natomiast przy stole Krukonów, no cóż o dziwo nikt nie czytał książki. Za to praktycznie każdy uczeń wpatrywał się w jednego ucznia, który wyróżniał się swoją blizną na czole.

Harry Potter patrzył z niedowierzaniem na pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego. A dokładniej...

BELATRIX LESTRANGE JUŻ NIE BLACK'IEM!

Dzisiejszego ranka głowa Szlachetnego Rodu Black wydziedziczył obecnie znajdującą się w Azkabanie Belatrix Lestrange. Syriusz Orion Black publicznie wydziedziczył swoją kuzynkę, komentując tylko iż kobieta przynosi wstyd rodzinie. Cały dobytek, który Pani Lestrange posiadała - łącznie z majątkiem rodu Lestrange został skonfiskowany i przeznaczony na rzecz Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart ( dalsza część str. 23). ...

To nie koniec szokujących wiadomości. Andromeda Tonks, młodsza siostra Belatrix oraz starsza Narcyzy Malfoy ponownie wcielona do rodu Black! ...

(Zbrodnie Lsstrange str. 10)

( Historia rodziny Black str. 17)

Harry nie czytał wszystkiego, w oczy rzucał mu się tylko pierwsze oraz ostatnie linijki. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że Syriusz miał rację, mówiąc iż był zajęty. W gazecie znajdowało się również zdjęcie z Azkabanu Belli, całej rodziny Tonks'ów oraz Malfoy'ów. Na nieszczęście Harry'ego, jego zdjęcie też się tam znajdowało.

Potter westchnął cicho i odsunąwszy od siebie talerz wstał od stołu. Musiał się gdzieś zaszyć dopóki uczniowie zajmą się innymi sprawami. Nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić a do rozpoczęcia pierwszych zajęć została mu godzina. Gdy wychodził z Wielkiej Hali kątem oka spostrzegł, że Draco również wstaje a za nim niestety podążała Pansy. Przystaną przy drzwiach i czekał.

-Nie mam ochoty Ci się tłumaczyć, Draco. - odparł, widząc jak blondyn otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć.

\- No weź, Harry. Powiedz tylko czy spodziewałeś się tego? - spytał z nadzieją, Ślizgon.

\- Nie. - mruknął i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju wspólnego. Malfoy ruszył za nim.

\- Ojciec będzie zadowolony. Nie tylko Hogwart dostanie lepsze wyposażenie ale też nie ma już powiązania z ciotką Bellą. Zawsze opowiadał, że za nią nie przepadał.

\- Czy Ty myślisz, że naprawdę to mnie interesuje? - spytał zielonooki, stając.

\- Jesteśmy kuzynami, Harry. - powiedział pewnie, blond chłopiec. - Mógłbyś się trochę tym zainteresować.

\- Każdy szanujący się dziedzic szlachetnego rodu powinien znać swoje drzewo genologiczne. - odezwała się Pansy, po raz pierwszy.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, Parkinson ale jestem półkrwi. - powiedział z uśmiechem. I naprawdę Harry czuł się rozbawiony i niemal zachichotał jak do dziewczyny dotarło co powiedział.

\- Myślałam...

\- Widocznie Ci to nie wychodzi. - burknął Potter, którego wzrok znów padł na Malfoy'a. - Porozmawiamy później.

Harry sam nie wiedział czemu zachował się w taki a nie inny sposób. Cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy a przecież nie musiał zachowywać się jak jakiś dupek, za przepraszaniem i wyładować swoją złość na Draco. Ślizgon miał prawo zadawać pytania.

Zielonooki zaszły się w swoim pokoju na pewien czas by szybko naskrobać list do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie zapomniał o dzisiejszych lekcjach, które w tym życiu wydawały się mu znacznie ciekawsze niż wcześniej. Chyba, że bycie Krukonem do czegoś zobowiązuje.

Pierwsze zajęcia jakie dziś miał to Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, które prowadził Hagrid wraz z pomocą profesor Grubbly - Plank. Pół olbrzym pokazywał jak obchodzić się ze stworzeniem a profesor wykładała ciekawostki i różne opowieści na temat danego zwierzęcia.

Dziś akurat omawiali Psidwaki. Każdy z uczniów dostał małego psa z dwoma ogonami. Były to bardzo słodkie szczeniaczki, jednak słuchając uważnie wykładu Plank, uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin odsunęli się dyskretnie od swojego pupila na czas lekcji. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że psidwaki nie za bardzo przepadali za mugolami.

Potter'owi bardzo podobała się ta lekcja i nie mógł się już doczekać następne. Kolejne zajęcia jakie miał, to Transmutacja z profesor McGonagall. To zdecydowanie była ciekawa godzina. Zwłaszcza gdy patrzył na próby swoich rówieśników. Dziś mieli zamieniać szczura w puchar. Puchoni jednak bardzo ostrożnie i delikatnie obchodzili się w transmutowanym zwierzęciem. Szeptali czułe słówka by uspokoić gryzonia.

Profesor McGonagall załamywała nad tym ręce i za każdym przesłodzonym słowem powtarzała żeby przestali tak robić.

Zielonooki Wybawca wyszedł z zajęć z uśmiechem na twarzy, zważywszy na to, że zdobył dziesięć punktów dla swojego domu.

Historia Magii jak i później Latanie minęły mu miło i spokojnie, z barku lepszych słów.

Potter postanowił po kolacji przeprosić Draco za swoje zachowanie.

Koniec tygodnia przybył bardzo szybko, a co z tym szło? Wizyta u Mistrza Eliksirów.

Krukon, trochę zestresowany stał minute przed czasem przed drzwiami postrachu Hogwartu i równo z wybiciem godziny osiemnastej drzwi otworzyły się, zanim pierwszoroczny zdążył zapukać. Przed nim stanęła wysoka postać, odziana w czarne szaty.

\- Wejdź, Potter. - powiedział, nauczyciel i obróciwszy się na pięcie odszedł w stronę fotela, który razem z sofą stały naprzeciw palącego się kominka.

Brunet wszedł powoli do środka i usiadł na wskazanej przez starszego mężczyznę miejsca na wymienionym wcześniej meblu.

\- Widząc twoje zdenerwowanie, przejdę od razu do sedna. - odparł, Snape. Po czym wskazał na pięć fiolek. Tylko dwa z nich miały taki sam kolor. - Mam dla Ciebie spóźniony prezent urodzinowy.

\- Nie musiał pan... - zaczął chłopak, ale starszy go uciszył gestem ręki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie musiałem. Jednak chciałem tego, Pott...Harry. - mruknął ciszej, jednak zielonooki i tak to usłyszał. - Ten eliksir, wypij już teraz.

Snape podniósł fiolkę z ciemno-fioletowym płynem i podał go chłopcu. - Naprawi twój wzrok.

Wybraniec z początku powąchał zawartość i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Wszystkie eliksiry miały okropny zapach, o smaku już nie wspominając. Spojrzał jeszcze na swojego drugiego ojca chrzestnego i wypił wszystko na raz.

Z początku nic się nie działo, ale po chwili ogarną go straszliwy ból głowy. Jednak jak szybko się pojawił tak szybko minął. Harry ściągnął okulary i nagle dotarło do niego jak dobrze ludzie widzą.

\- O wow, nie... nie przypuszczałem, że można tak dobrze... - zaczął, po czym przerwał i westchnął błogo.

\- Kolejne eliksiry mają na celu poprawić twoją budowę. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jesteś prawie dwa razy mniejszy od swoich rówieśników i jest to wina twojego wujostwa i Dumbeldore'a.

\- Dyrektor nie wiedział...

\- To on Cię tam zostawił, Harry. I do jego obowiązku należało by sprawdzać jak się Tobą zajmują. - odparł chłodno, po czym jego twarz wykrzywiła się w żalu. - I ja też mogłem sprawdzić... Mogłem Cię stamtąd zabrać. Miałem szanse... mogłem coś zrobić...

\- Już w porządku... - szepnął zielonooki. Teraz jego spojrzenie było bardziej intensywne. Potter- Black zrobił coś, na co pewnie sam Gryfon by się nie zdecydował. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i delikatnie objął postrach Hogwartu. - Ja... Cieszę się, z tego co jest teraz. To więcej niż bym pragnął.

Severus Snape przez moment siedział jak sparaliżowany. Czuł, że właśnie uzyskał przebaczenie i zalała go fala ulgi i ciepła. Ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Wracając, ten eliksir... - Snape odsunął się, a Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce. Czarnowłosy wskazał na fiolkę z jasnym płynem. - ...wypijesz jutro rano do śniadania. Najpierw coś zjedz, najlepiej lekkostrawnego.

\- W porządku.

\- Te dwa, odbudują twoje kości i mięśnie. Będziesz je zażywał przed snem raz w tygodniu, przez kolejny miesiąc. Dopilnuje, żeby co tydzień w piątek przy twoim łóżku będzie nowa porcja.

Potter zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową.

\- Następnie, ten tutaj. - fiolka z zieloną cieczą. - Oprócz witamin i suplementów, doda Ci kilka centymetrów. Trzeba przyjmować to codziennie rano, przez cały tydzień. Pamiętaj, też by jeść wartościowe śniadania, nie jak zazwyczaj robisz słodkie bułeczki.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył uważnie na zielonookiego, którego policzki trochę się zaróżowiły. Nie sądził, że profesor tak go obserwuje.

\- Czy wszystko jest dla Ciebie jasne?

\- Tak, profesorze. - uśmiechnął się, Harry. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo ten mężczyzna się o niego martwi. - Nie wiem jak panu dziękować...

\- Nie musisz. - odparł chłodno, nauczyciel, wracając do swojej złowrogiej postawy. - A teraz zmykaj, kolacja zaczęła się pięć minut temu.

Eliksiry będą już na twojej szafce nocnej, jak wrócisz.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - uśmiechnął się, chłopiec. - Do widzenia, profesorze.

I ruszył do Wielkiej Sali.

Sobotni poranek zaczął oczywiście od wzięcia eliksiru na wzrost. Następnie, po szybkim prysznicu ubrał się w ciemne dżinsy i zwykłą koszulkę, na którą narzucił koszulę z długim rękawem.

Razem z chłopakami z pokoju, ruszył na śniadanie. Gdzie, pamiętając o radzie profesora Snape'a, zjadł trzy kanapki z sałatą, szynką, serem i ogórkiem, popił to gorąca herbatą. A gdy skończył, do ręki zgarnął jeszcze jabłko i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę dormitorium.

Na godzinę dziesiątą był umówiony z Hermioną w bibliotece, gdzie będą odrabiać pracę domowe z całego tygodnia. Nie było ich dużo, jednak przeznaczyli na to cały dzień.

Było chwilę po dziewiątej, gdyż śniadania w weekendy zaczynały się od ósmej rano, a nie jak w tygodniu od siódmej.

Dlatego Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju i po woli zaczął zbierać potrzebne podręczniki, notatki i kilka rolek czystego pergaminu. Zastanawiał się przez moment czy nie napisać do Syriusz'a, ale może wyślę mu sowę w niedzielę. Widząc, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu do umówionego spotkania, ruszył powoli w stronę biblioteki.

W jedynym cichym miejscu... no, może oprócz klasy profesora Snape'a, nie zastał jeszcze Hermiony. Podszedł, więc do stolika, który zazwyczaj zajmowali. Znajdował się on na uboczu, choć oni siedząc przy nim mieli bardzo dobry widok na całe pomieszczenie. Usiadł na jednym z sześciu krzeseł i rozpakował się. Zaraz po tym, pojawiła się Granger.

\- Dzień Dobry, Harry. - przywitała się nieśmiało, siadając obok niego.

\- Hej, Hermi. - uśmiechnął się, zielonooki. Po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nazwał ją przezwiskiem z dawnego życia.

\- Hermi? - zdziwiła się, dziewczyna. Chwilę potem na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, a na policzkach intensywny rumieniec. - Podoba mi się.

\- Cieszę się. - zachichotał, wybraniec. - To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Myślę, że możemy najpierw zrobić wypracowania dla profesora Snape'a, później dla profesor McGonagall, na Zaklęcia i Obronę, a na koniec Opiekę i Historię Magii.

\- W porządku. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. - zgodził się, Potter. - Wolę zrobić te trudniejsze na początku, by pod koniec mieć trochę luzu.

\- Dokładanie. - odparła, rozpromieniona Gryfonka.

Wyłożyli pergaminy na stół, otworzyli książki na odpowiedniej stronie i zabrali się do pracy. Gdy Harry kończył pisać wstęp, kątem oka zobaczył jak niska postać staje obok ich stolika. Podniósł głowę by lepiej przyjrzeć się nowej osobie.

\- Um... Cze... Cześć. - wyszeptała nieśmiało, dziewczyna w żółto-czarnym krawacie.

\- Hej. Susan, prawda? - zapytał, Harry. Na co nowo przybyła przytaknęła. - Możemy Ci w czymś pomóc?

\- Ja, um... Chciałam spytać... Znaczy... - wzięła duży wdech, po czym kolejne zdania powiedziała już pewniej. - Widziałam, że odrabiacie eliksiry... i chciałam zapytać czy mogę do was dołączyć.

Potter wymienił z Panną, Wiem to wszystko jedno spojrzenie i kiwnął głową. - Pewnie, zapraszamy.

\- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa.

\- Hermiona Granger. - Gryfonka, wyciągnęła dłoń do nowej koleżanki.

\- Susan Bones. Bardzo mi miło.

\- Mi również. - Panna Granger chyba po raz pierwszy poczuła, że może mieć pierwszą, prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. - Omawialiśmy z Harry'm zastosowanie koziego żołądka.

\- Oh, już o tym napisałam. Znalazłam to w ...

\- No proszę. - przerwał dziewczynie, kolejny gość. - Co my tu mamy.

\- Daj spokój, Draco. - zachichotał, Krukon. - Nie bądź nie miły.

\- No dobrze. - szeroki, choć trochę łobuźarski uśmiech zaskoczył obie dziewczyny. - Czy my również możemy do was dołączyć?

Potter spojrzał za Ślizgona, gdzie stał nie kto inny jak Blaise Zabini. - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Mi również to nie przeszkadza. - odparła Gryfonka. Wbrew temu, co opowiada Ronald Weasley, żaden Ślizgon ani razu nie obraził jej z powodu jej mugolskiego pochodzenia. Gdy Draco i Blaise usiedli, Hermiona zauważyła Neville'a Longbotton'a z jej domu. Chłopiec, który przeżył widząc jej spojrzenie wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do pulchnego chłopca. Szepnął mu parę słów do ucha, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Gryfon patrzył na nic przez chwilę i ostrożnie wstał ze swojego miejsca. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i podszedł do nich.

\- Um, cześć. - przywitał się, zajmując ostatnie wolne krzesło.

Każdy po kolei odpowiedział na nieśmiałe słowa kolegi z roku. Z początku ciężko było im przełamać barierę, jednak dość szybko złapali wspólny język. Nie zwracali uwagi na to z jakiego są domu.

Kończyli właśnie pisać esej na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, gdy zrobiło całkiem głośno w bibliotece. Zielonooki chłopak z blizną szybko spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie zazwyczaj siedzi Irma Pince. Jednak bibliotekarki nie było tam. Harry ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok na powód zamieszania, którym na nieszczęście był Ronald Weasley wraz z kilkoma innymi Gryfonami, którzy właśnie podążali w ich stronę.

\- Co Ty z nimi robisz, Neville? - burknął rudzielec, patrząc na zebranych. - I Ty, Granger. To przecież śmierciożercy!

\- Odrabiamy lekcje. - odparła spokojnie, Gryfonka.

\- Nie możecie robić tego w normalnym towarzystwie? - zakpił jakiś drugoroczny, który najwyraźniej również miał zerowy iloraz inteligencji.

\- My przynajmniej je odrabiamy, w przeciwieństwie do was. - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, Longbottom, który zaskoczył wszystkich.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie słyszałeś, Weasley. Chyba, że uszu myjesz tak samo jak odrabiasz prace domowe. - odpowiedział, blondyn.

\- Jak śmiesz, Ty śmierciożerco! - wrzasnął Ronald, tak, że wszyscy, którzy jeszcze nie zwracali na nich uwagi to właśnie teraz ich uwaga była na nich w pełni skupiona.

\- Nie ośmieszaj się jeszcze bardziej, Ronald. - mruknął chłodno, Harry. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę. - Nie jestem pewien, co chcesz osiągnąć Tym zachowaniem ale my nic złego nie robimy w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie.

\- Ty...Ty... - rudowłosy Gryfon zaczął się jąkać, jednak zadnim zdążył wymyślić coś sensownego. Po prostu wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w Hermionę. - To wszystko twoja wina!

I czas jakby zwolnił. Wypowiedziane słowa Ron'a spowodowały iż z jego różdżki wyleciało Confringo. Potter-Black, mając wyćwiczony już refleks rzucił na przyjaciółkę Salvio Hexia, Susan rzuciła na Expelliarmus'a na Gryfon'a, którego odrzuciło również Rictusempra Neville'a. Draco Malfoy, widząc jak reszta przeciwników wyciąga różdżki rzucił na swoją grupę zaklęcie tarczy, Protogo Maxima, a Zabini zdążył dwóm pozostałym towarzyszy Weasley'a odebrać ich własne różdżki.

Hermiona Granger stała jak sparaliżowana, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę co by się stało gdyby nie osoby, które dziś poznała. Osoby z innych domów, które nie musiały wcale jej bronić. Osunęła się zszokowana na ziemię, a zaraz przy niej znalazła się Susan i Harry.

\- Dosyć! - krzyk, wzmocniony zaklęciem zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na stojącego w drzwiach dyrektora, wraz z McGonagall i Pince. - Do mojego gabinetu, wszyscy.


End file.
